


Festina Lente

by venusnoire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Omega Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Omega Lu Han, Omega/Omega, Slow Burn, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusnoire/pseuds/venusnoire
Summary: O corpo sabe, a pele sente, mas corações e mentes podem passar uma vida inteira alheios à verdade. Quando Kyungsoo o viu pela primeira vez, Baekhyun tinha um lenço sobre o rosto a cobrir o nariz e a boca. Seu cheiro e palavras: audazes, mas silenciados. E embora os olhos dele estivessem descobertos, ainda assim permaneciam vendados. Para enxergar Kyungsoo tudo o que Baekhyun precisava fazer era abrir os olhos.baeksoo // também disponível no social spirit
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 13





	1. I. Finis origine pendet

Kyungsoo podia reconstruir a cena com uma espantosa riqueza de detalhes, como se a estivesse vivendo agora mesmo, cada sensação retornando com a intensidade do presente inédito; e ainda assim, tais lembranças haviam sido inexoravelmente embebidas do tom onírico que só sonhos revisitados vezes sem conta possuem. Sim, ele podia ver – o céu claro e sem nuvens daquele dia de verão, as gotas de suor brotando de suas têmporas, o sol que lhe encandeava a vista, o ruído dos cascos dos cavalos revolvendo a terra seca, o burburinho dos mercadores negociando, a gente toda seguindo seu rumo, ocupada, apressada, conversando, discutindo e sacudindo punhos levantados para o ar. A poeira erguida por sandálias rústicas, o rumor suave das árvores de copas frondosas e o cheiro fresco do rio em cheia abafando o odor forte do suor de homens atarefados – alfas fortes e viris, pulseiras largas de ouro ciciando em seus pulsos firmes e, encolhidos atrás de tais figuras imponentes e territorialistas, ômegas falsamente frágeis, seus olhos brilhando com uma astúcia que somente seus semelhantes seriam capazes de identificar. Barrigas inchadas de ditosas sementes, estômagos vazios roncando numa dissonância incômoda. Pobreza e boa ventura compunham um contraste harmônico. Parecia certo, parecia quase belo em sua normalidade. E havia a música dedilhada em violinos de camponeses artistas. Ela o prenunciava.

As correntes tilintando nos calcanhares dele o anunciavam antes que sua silhueta sequer pudesse ser vista. Ele tinha um lenço sobre o rosto, a cobrir o nariz e a boca, talvez por causa da poeira e do calor, talvez porque quisesse passar despercebido. Kyungsoo reparou primeiro em seus olhos aquosos, castanho vivo adejando ao redor de pupilas comprimidas. Sua pele estava viscosa com o perfume do cio que deixa alfas fora de si. Levando em conta sua atual situação, a qual era óbvia, inegável, a pergunta mais urgente de Kyungsoo fora: o que diabos esse ômega faz aqui? Kyungsoo também era um ômega, de modo que entendia o que um cio significava, o quanto era inconveniente e isolador. Mas então tinha suas dúvidas. Podia farejar o cheiro daquele ômega misterioso, que se escondia atrás de seda na mesma medida em que se exibia através de seu aroma pungente, mas não o constrangimento, jamais a vergonha. Quem sabe ele não estivesse atrás de um consorte? Um macho alfa para socar nele um grão promissor de vida? O que cai no solo fértil dos ômegas sempre germina, mesmo o gérmen volátil de um violador perverso. Pensamentos, os mais terríveis, cruzaram sua mente quando o viu pela primeira vez. Depois saberia seu nome, mas por enquanto ele era apenas um ômega despreocupado e potencialmente em perigo.

Baekhyun. Chame-o pelo nome que lhe pertence. _Baek-hyun_.

O cheiro dele voltaria a inebriar seu sentido muitas outras vezes. Vezes sem conta, mas nunca seria o suficiente para aplacar a fome que Kyungsoo tinha dele. Cios sincronizados, eles sempre o passariam na companhia um do outro. Não na noite que se seguira à visita de Kyungsoo ao mercado, é claro, porque enquanto Baekhyun permanecia um completo desconhecido, Kyungsoo se consolava sozinho, chorando e praguejando de dor e prazer, seus dedos tentando encontrar o caminho que aprendera a trilhar sozinho, com suas próprias mãos trêmulas e famintas de si mesmo. O olhar fantasmagórico do estranho ardendo em sua pele, a presença dele de repente se tornara uma sensação real demais, necessária, até. Foi uma das últimas vezes, no entanto, que Kyungsoo precisou se contentar consigo mesmo.

Nesse momento exato, enquanto puxa de volta à memória esse primeiro encontro, rápido e infrutífero, Baekhyun ressona a seu lado. Os dentes de Kyungsoo ainda estão sobre a pele morna dele, mas não é como se pudesse reclamá-lo como seu. Baekhyun era seu ômega, mas Kyungsoo também era o ômega de Baekhyun.

_Prazer_ , Kyungsoo pensa, antes de cair num sono vazio e sem sonhos, _é tudo o que você pode dar a ele_.


	2. II. Natura nihil frustra facit

Demoraria meses até vê-lo novamente. Teria sido um intervalo monótono, não fosse pela quantidade absurda de beberagem que engolia a cada lua cheia, numa tentativa quase desesperada de evitar um novo cio. O último o havia pegado desprevenido, mas desde aquela tarde no mercado Kyungsoo se tornara cauteloso. Estava sobretudo envergonhado de si mesmo, desconcertado com a reação de seu corpo; sentia-se traído por si mesmo, de certa forma. Se tivesse sido um alfa a suscitar tal efeito, teria aceitado melhor o fato de que seus instintos eram muito mais poderosos e urgentes do que sua autodisciplina e vontade própria? Provavelmente sim, mas essa não era uma pergunta que Kyungsoo se permitia fazer. Sua tática era ignorar completamente o episódio e se concentrar em prevenir outra ocorrência semelhante. Os dias se sucediam às noites, uns tão quentes e abafados quanto os outros, e o tédio que o calor do deserto trazia consigo era amainado pela cólica, o suor frio, a vertigem e a náusea que haviam se tornado uma constante desde que procurara sua velha ama e ela lhe entregara a primeira xícara daquela mistura malcheirosa de raízes e plantas. Era uma inconveniência com a qual tinha que conviver, que, afinal, aprendera a suportar estoicamente. O chá bloqueava seu cio, afastava de sua mente pensamentos e ideias que podiam lhe confrontar e incomodar. Era um preço justo a se pagar, pensava.

No entanto, calar o próprio corpo era uma tarefa muito mais espinhosa do que julgara a princípio. Se fora bem sucedido em entorpecer a si mesmo até então era só porque o gatilho certo ainda não havia sido disparado. Quando voltou a ver Baekhyun, sua pele ardeu, suas mãos tremeram e seu baixo-ventre se agitou numa ânsia desmedida por algo que Kyungsoo não compreendia bem o que poderia ser. Ele respondeu por inteiro à presença do outro.

Estavam reunidos no jardim da casamenteira mais prestigiada da região. Vários jovens aptos a serem desposados haviam comparecido, cada um com seu grupo habitual de amigos, todos conversando entre si, animados, alegres, uma xícara de chá em uma mão, um leque na outra. Os alfas se pavoneavam, coluna reta, peito pra fora, ombros erguidos, sorrisos enviesados e audazes, olhares que despiam sem exercer força nem pedir licença. Já os ômegas, estes exibiam joias nos pulsos e nos tornozelos, correntes rebuscadas de prata e ouro trincolejando a cada singelo movimento. Nenhum ali parecia ter poupado esforços – estavam todos estupidamente belos. Padrões intricados em hena haviam sido desenhados em suas mãos e dedos, o delineador preto ao redor dos olhos ressaltava a agudeza de seus olhares e a seda que vestiam tornava-os ainda mais etéreos. Kyungsoo não ficava para trás; se fosse carne exposta no mercado, seria uma das mais robustas e sanguinolentas. Como arremedo de ser humano, porém, estava patético, deslocado e chocado por aquela aparição inesperada. Baekhyun era a última pessoa que esperava ver ali.

Ele era novo e desconhecido naquele círculo de pessoas, mas agiu com muito tato e destreza ao se introduzir entre os demais jovens. Possuía um charme caloroso demais para ser ameaçador, de modo que fez amizade rápido, parecia mesmo ter sempre pertencido àquele lugar, junto àquelas pessoas. Era algo interessante de se observar. O modo como ele se apresentava ao mundo, como o conquistava e o manipulava a seu bel-prazer. Kyungsoo se sentiu meio orgulhoso de tê-lo visto primeiro, de ter sido o primeiro a ser capturado em sua aura de graciosidade e leveza. Era do que precisava, de fato – constatar que o problema não estava consigo, que ninguém era realmente imune a Baekhyun. Ali, se redimiu diante de si mesmo. Não havia sido sua culpa, então poderia se perdoar.

“Eu não queria comparecer àquele chá”, Baekhyun confessaria, algum tempo depois. “Mas eu fui obrigado pela minha madrasta. Na verdade, ela não me obrigou realmente”, uma de suas sobrancelhas se ergueu, um esgar de lábios revelando o que queria dizer com aquilo – ninguém poderia obrigá-lo a nada; quando muito, fazia concessões, negociações, apenas em nome da boa convivência. Baekhyun apreciava sobremaneira _ser deixado em paz_. “Um acidente tinha acontecido... Quero dizer que não foi absolutamente minha culpa, se bem que a palavra acidente leva a crer que foi um mero acaso e se formos usar palavras precisas... Repito que não tive culpa, mas precisava me defender. Se um alfa feral parte para cima de mim, o que se supõe que _eu_ faça, Kyungsoo? Apenas deixe ele me atacar? Acho que minha madrasta e o clã daquele animal aceitariam melhor se esse tivesse sido o caso, mas eu _precisei_ revidar. Me defender! Quando o caso foi levado ao conselho dos anciões, eles disseram que era sim minha culpa, já que eu não me recolhia durante o período do cio, como faziam todos os ômegas decentes. _Os ômegas decentes!_ Na opinião deles, eu era um devasso que merecia ser estuprado, é isso. Eu teria permanecido em desgraça”, a cara cômica e melodramática que ele fizera tinha causado risos a Kyungsoo. “Mas o chefe do meu clã e o chefe do clã dessa escória alfa fizeram um trato, com a anuência e o incentivo dos anciões. Tudo seria esquecido se eu aceitasse ser tomado como consorte por um dos alfas solteiros do vilarejo. Eu permanecer desmarcado e andando em pleno cio por aí era um perigo, não só para mim como para todos os outros alfas de boa estirpe. Você repare bem, Kyungsoo. Eles tinham que se _certificar_ de que eu ganharia minha coleira e minha guia em breve. Desde então eu tenho que comparecer mensalmente a essas reuniões odiosas que me matam de tédio. Mal sabem eles...

Se não tivesse a certeza de que posso adiar minha condenação por tempo indeterminado, não sei o que eu faria. Na verdade, eu até sei. Eu fugiria e me tornaria um ômega feral, desses de verdade, que vivem nos pântanos e em vales no deserto fodendo como se nada mais importasse e parindo crias livres, uma atrás da outra. Dizem que eles têm ajuda dos próprios animais pra criar esses pequenos renegados, sabia disso, Kyungsoo? Eles são espertos, usam outros mamíferos como amas de leite e babás. Deixam as crianças vivendo como bichos no meio de outros bichos e se metem em moitas para trepar até perderem os sentidos. Eles vivem num cio constante. Eles fazem o contrário de você, bebem uma mistura maluca de ervas e raízes para induzir o cio, em vez de bloqueá-lo. Pelo que ouvi falar, eles não se limitam aos alfas da matilha. Eles têm prazer entre si também. Os alfas fazem o mesmo. Não te soa interessante, hem? A liberdade, no caso deles, tem tudo a ver com devassidão total. Você ia gostar que te comessem dia e noite, Kyungsoo? Você ia gostar de dar adeus aos seus dias de virgindade e celibato? Hem, hem? Seja sincero com o hyung.”

Kyungsoo se limita a suspirar e a balançar com a cabeça. As provocações de Baekhyun não o afetam por que seu hyung é um bobo da corte cuja intenção era divertir, jamais confrontar ou constranger. O quão prazerosa poderia ser a libertinagem e o sexo feito como esporte? Ele não fazia ideia. E, de fato, não era algo que o fazia perder seu sono à noite.


	3. III. Tempora mutantur et nos mutamur in illis

Baekhyun foi suficientemente sutil em se aproximar de Kyungsoo, um passo de cada vez – os encontros semanais no jardim da casamenteira serviam como ponte entre eles, porém não de um jeito tão óbvio. Baekhyun não dava atenção apenas a Kyungsoo, é claro; seu talento em jogar conversa fora era notório e ele não se importava em usá-lo a exaustão. Em algumas semanas, já tinha seu próprio grupo e, inadvertidamente, Kyungsoo havia sido incluído. Isso o aprazia. Enfim, fazia parte de algo. Enfim, experimentava uma sensação de pertencimento e esta era tão nova quanto acolhedora e natural, de modo que rapidamente se acostumou a ela e se sentiu à vontade.

Era definitivamente um grupo interessante. A começar por Baekhyun, que havia passado quase a vida inteira vagando pelo deserto com a caravana encabeçada por seu pai e só recentemente havia se mudado para o vilarejo. O negócio de seu pai consistia no transporte de vários artigos de luxo. Pesadas cargas de especiarias eram levadas nos lombos de três dúzias de camelos, e também seda e outros tecidos finos difíceis de achar, além de ouro, prata e toda qualidade de pedras preciosas. Não à toa, Baekhyun sempre aparecia àquelas reuniões com o pescoço, o antebraço, os pulsos e tornozelos adornados com joias de ouro maciço, gemas semipreciosas lançando brilho por onde quer que passasse. Não que fosse algo incomum entre os pupilos da casamenteira – um mero chá da tarde se transformava numa exposição exótica de beleza, extravagância e posses, as mais diversas.

Minseok, por exemplo, era carregado por seus serviçais betas até à entrada. Sua chegada sempre era um espetáculo por si só – certa vez, Kyungsoo o imitara e Baekhyun, teatral como era, rira até rolar no chão. Todo o ato dependia da expressão deslumbrante e levemente atônita em seu rosto delicado e etéreo; era como se se perguntasse como havia chegado ali. Em seguida, ele descia os pequenos degraus da liteira, pé ante pé, e rapidamente dispensava seus serviçais com um aceno despreocupado de mão. Ele via seus amigos e sorria, agraciando o mundo com a sensacional beleza de seu sorriso perfeitamente alinhado e reluzente. Pelos deuses, como ele era lindo, pulquérrimo, uma aparição divina entre mortais. Três quartos dos alfas presentes endureciam na hora, Baekhyun garantira a Kyungsoo mais de uma vez. Os que sobravam dessa conta eram impotentes de nascença ou haviam sido provisoriamente castrados por seu clã antes que virassem ferais fora de controle e motivo de desgraça – _Isso existe?_ , Kyungsoo indagara, duvidando que qualquer clã fosse capaz de se livrar da virilidade de seus alfas, por mais ameaçadores e perigosos que estes fossem _. É claro que existe, seu bobo, caso contrário, você não acha que metade da população ômega desse vilarejo já não teria sido violada? Alfas são um risco à boa convivência em sociedade, por isso eles são mantidos em rédea curta por seus clãs_. Mas a verdade é que Kyungsoo não acreditava que alguém pudesse tirar livremente os privilégios de um alfa e permanecer ileso, ainda que esse alguém fosse o chefe de um clã.

Minseok fazia uma encenação dos diabos, mas ele era gentil e amigável, diferente de Luhan, o ômega de uma nação vizinha que havia se estabelecido naqueles pastos há alguns poucos anos. _Você vê como ele é desagradável?_ , Baekhyun cochichava ao pé do ouvido de Kyungsoo – _ah, os calafrios_ –, enquanto os dois observavam o estrangeiro erguer lassamente sua taça de licor de anis, à espera de ser servido por um dos criados betas que atravessavam os jardins pelo menos trezentas vezes cada um somente em uma tarde festiva. Kyungsoo não via na atitude de Luhan nada que pudesse considerar insolente ou malquisto, mas Baekhyun insistia. _Ele é tão arrogante quanto os outros ômegas abastados_ , Kyungsoo argumentava, _ou seja,_ _não há nada particularmente detestável em seu comportamento, hyung_. Ao que Baekhyun rebatia: _Você e eu somos ômegas abastados, Kyungsoo, você nos considera tão soberbos quanto ele? Ele está em outro nível de canalhice._

Que Baekhyun sentisse uma atração insuportável por Luhan era segredo que escondia até de si mesmo. Seriam necessários mais alguns meses, a companhia insistente de Kyungsoo e alguns incidentes estúpidos para que sua percepção finalmente fosse desanuviada e ele _compreendesse_. Por enquanto, estava aquém de si mesmo. Tanto ele quanto Kyungsoo estavam alheios, embora este último tivesse mais dificuldade em rejeitar certas evidências. No caso de Kyungsoo, sua verdade não se contentava em ser uma ideia apenas, algo que vivia em sua mente e que podia ser ignorada sem maiores consequências. Kyungsoo _sentia_. As sensações o faziam sofrer fisicamente, causavam-lhe vergonha, medo e repulsa. Não havia precedentes para o que seu corpo ansiava. Ômegas não se deitavam com outros ômegas e alfas não se deitavam com outros alfas. A mera sugestão que isso pudesse existir era tabu.

Quando Jongdae dissera que jamais escolheria uma daquelas escórias alfa para casar, todos nos grupo o encaram atônitos. “Um beta seria preferível”, ele acrescentou, esclarecendo a tempo algo que poderia se tornar uma inesgotável fonte de boatos e elucubrações a respeito de suas preferências sexuais.

“Eu concordo”, disse Kim Jongin, um alfa que até então ninguém havia percebido estar por perto. Kyungsoo o conhecia desde que eram crianças; havia uma ou outra recordação em sua memória sobre eles brincando juntos. Isso foi antes de ele se apresentar como ômega. Desde aquela época, os alfas jovens e solteiros que não pertenciam ao seu clã foram sumariamente afastados de seu convívio – mais uma tradição a que tivera que obedecer, entre tantas. “Eu também não escolheria um alfa, se fosse um ômega e tivesse escolha.”

Luhan ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo a um só tempo intrigado e incomodado com a intromissão daquele alfa. “A você parece que algum de nós tem escolha?”, ele retrucou, ríspido, o que lhe garantiu olhadelas enviesadas por parte de Baekhyun. “Essas reuniões idiotas servem apenas para nos distrair, a maioria de nós já está prometido desde a puberdade.”

Jongin era um garoto tímido, recém-saído da adolescência e atormentado por inseguranças que alfa nenhum parecia compartilhar. O que ele poderia responder a Luhan? Teve que se contentar em sorrir amarelo e estreitar os ombros. Kyungsoo negaria se questionado, mas havia algo de encantador em presenciar um alfa admitindo derrota. Se nunca antes tivesse prestado atenção em um alfa por mais de dois segundos, agora era diferente.

“Não seja rude, Luhan”, Minseok interveio, soltando um risinho afetado e lançando mão de todo o seu charme ao fitar Jongin de um jeito cúmplice. “Nosso dongsaeng só estava manifestado uma opinião. Em outro mundo, ela seria tomada como verdade, mas quem disse que a vida é justa?”

Baekhyun revirou os olhos, grunhindo audivelmente. Quanto enfado lhe causava essas tentativas patéticas de conquistar os favores de um alfa viril. Por que eles não faziam logo a dança do acasalamento? Seria mais adequado e com certeza lhe causaria menos vergonha alheia.

“Por que você não se apresenta de uma vez, alfa? Não vê que aqui há vários ômegas em idade fértil loucos para descobrir mais sobre você?”

O quão adorável não foi ver que as faces de Jongin se ruborizaram à mera sugestão de que havia ômegas interessados em sua pessoa? Bastaria Jongin se afastar alguns metros para que Baekhyun o depenasse como uma galinha antes do almoço de domingo. _Eu absolutamente adoro quando alfas tentam bancar o inofensivo!_ , ele diria, todo ironia e deboche. _Sou só eu que no meu próximo cio vou imaginar aqueles braços fortes e morenos me agarrando por trás e sussurrando no meu ouvido que se ele fosse eu, ele não estaria comigo, e sim como um beta qualquer? Aposto que não sou o único, não é, Minseok?_

Sorte a de Baekhyun que ninguém o levava muito a sério, caso contrário, mesmo em seu círculo restrito ele já teria um punhado de desafetos.

⌘

Baekhyun e Kyungsoo haviam se tornado melhores amigos, inseparáveis. Passaram a se encontrar não apenas nos encontros semanais no jardim da casamenteira do vilarejo, como também sempre que a ocasião permitia. Kyungsoo vivia numa espécie de vila, uma construção bastante peculiar que Baekhyun adorava pela atmosfera de aconchego e familiaridade que lhe era característica. Do lado de fora, era um bloco de pedra com umas poucas portas e janelas, mas, logo na entrada, havia um amplo pátio descoberto em cujo centro brotava uma fonte que jorrava água o dia inteiro e parte da noite, quando era desativada. A primeira vez em que entrou na casa de Kyungsoo, Baekhyun ficou encantado com seu jardim secreto. Quem diria que um prédio tão rústico por fora pudesse guardar tal beleza em seu interior? Gostava principalmente das roseiras e dos arbustos e pequenas árvores podados com precisão cirúrgica. Para onde quer que olhasse, havia portas duplas que davam para um cômodo da casa. Ali é a cozinha, disse Kyungsoo, apontando para a porta na extremidade oposta à entrada. Ali é meu quarto, ali é o quarto de meus pais, ali é o quarto de meu irmão, ali é a sala de música, ali a sala de chá, ali a biblioteca, ali a sala de jantar. _E onde estamos_ , concluiu Baekhyun, _é o centro da casa_.

Isso mesmo, hyung, Kyungsoo respondeu, seu rosto se iluminando de repente. Visitantes de primeira viagem geralmente adoravam o estilo daquela construção, no entanto, era inédito que Kyungsoo tomasse um elogio a casa como se fosse um elogio a si próprio.

“Quanto tempo eu posso ficar aqui até que seus pais se incomodem com a minha presença?”

A pergunta de Baekhyun fez Kyungsoo rir. Realmente lhe parecia algo engraçado. Ou talvez ele só estivesse de ótimo humor.

“Você pode ficar quanto tempo quiser, hyung”, ele assegurou e sua mão tocou o antebraço de Baekhyun. Um gesto terno e delicado, que pretendia dar a certeza que suas palavras somente não poderiam garantir. Baekhyun o fitou por um instante que se esticou até romper. Mesmo quando Kyungsoo começou a falar de outras coisas e o conduziu até sei lá onde, Baekhyun tentou fincar os pés no chão e não se mover. Ele queria _mais_ daquele momento. Ele queria ser bem vindo e apreciado por Kyungsoo outra vez. Não que Kyungsoo lhe fizesse experimentar essa sensação em um sem-número de ocasiões, e sim que aquele momento retornasse, inédito e intocado, para que o vivesse num circuito infinito.

Baekhyun só ia se dar conta disso quando já estivesse na cama de Kyungsoo, entre os lençóis dele. De qualquer forma, foi ali, naquele momento, que se apaixonou por Kyungsoo.


	4. IV. Aliis si licet, tibi non licet

Na quarta volta da lua daquele ano, uma comitiva pomposa chegou ao vilarejo – foi o falatório da estação. Não que Luhan fizesse segredo sobre o seu matrimônio iminente, mas não era algo de que gostasse de falar, a não ser que fosse para se queixar, de modo que seus amigos foram pegos desprevenidos. Pois ali estava o seu futuro consorte, acompanhado de seus pais, irmãos e incontáveis primos, tios e agregados. Kyungsoo não compreendia a razão pela qual todos aqueles convidados tinham se deslocado até o meio do nada, mas, ao que as aparências indicavam, se tratava de mais um capricho de Luhan. Ele não sairia de casa até que fosse forçado a isso. Que seu noivo viesse até ele, carregando seu pomposo dote e o clã inteiro. Segundo sua opinião, era apenas justo.

“Olhem bem para mim”, ele exigiu, enquanto Kyungsoo, Baekhyun e Jongdae o ajudavam a se vestir para a festa de noivado. “Eu fui desenhado à mão pela própria Deusa. Meu rosto é perfeito – não, tudo em mim é perfeito! Todo esse sacrifício, como alegam esses ômegas recalcados que precisam da ajuda de uma casamenteira para arrumar um alfa – não me olhe assim, Kyungsoo, eu não estou falando de _vocês_. Como eu dizia, todo esse sacrifício que meu futuro consorte está fazendo em vir até mim, com essa reca de gente a tiracolo, não é um sacrifício de maneira nenhuma. É parte do preço que ele deve pagar para me ter.”

O noivado de Luhan foi uma cerimônia que seguiu os rituais à risca – mesmo que esses rituais tivessem sido criados de supetão, em sua própria mente. Para começar, se recusou obstinadamente a casar antes da lua cheia, apesar dos protestos de sua omma e dos apelos de sua mama; o noivado não foi mais que um prêmio de consolo para a comitiva fatigada da viagem e ansiosa por uma festa grandiosa. A lista de exigências do jovem ômega, se fosse devidamente documentada, seguiria por metros de papéis. Ia desde vestes costuradas com fios de ouro e ajustadas em seu próprio corpo ao banimento completo de encantadores de serpente, uma atração que estava na moda, mas que Luhan abominava _. Odeio cobras, insetos e répteis, qualquer coisa que rasteje e tenha a pele viscosa está banida de meu casamento, inclusive Baekhyun_ – ele ia dando ordens enquanto os serviçais que Yifan – o noivo – designara para organizar a festa se amontoavam às suas costas, guardando com atenção até mesmo seus suspiros e pausas pensativas. Quero frutas exóticas para o banquete, ele dizia – Baekhyun também ia atrás dele, o imitando, gestos e trejeitos exageradamente cômicos. Quero kiwi, morango, romã, pitaya e quero um carneiro castrado para ser sacrificado logo depois da cerimônia. Diga para Yifan que ele mesmo tem que cortar a garganta do bicho. É tradição.

Quero todos os tipos de chá – Baekhyun revirava os olhos afetadamente ao dublar suas palavras, com apenas um ou dois segundos de atraso –, biscoitos finos e tortas doces. Quero três porcos e um boi para servir aos convidados, quero uma liteira talhada em mármore para me carregar, quero areia do deserto para forrar meu caminho até os pés da Deusa, quero seda e quero licor de hibisco, quero – e aqui Baekhyun sobrepunha sua voz à de Luhan, o que lhe garantia pelo menos um punho cerrado em ameaça, quando não um chute em suas canelas finas – que meu consorte fique de quatro para mim na lua de mel e esteja bem limpo e raspado. 

Kyungsoo só comparecia à casa de Luhan porque Baekhyun e Jongdae estariam lá sem falta e era certo que eles o fariam rir à custa do anfitrião até que sua barriga doesse. Não que qualquer um dos três chegasse a ajudar de fato ou fossem de qualquer serventia ali; eles só faziam volume. _Na verdade_ , Minseok fez questão de frisar, _vocês só atrapalham_.

“Você é um traidor”, Jongdae acusou, agitando um dedo na direção de seu hyung. “Você só está bancando o perfeitinho porque está interessado em um dos primos de Yifan e quer causar boa impressão. O desespero é grande, mas o fogo no rabo é ainda maior.”

É claro que Minseok fez um escarcéu por conta de _tão injusta acusação! Calúnias infundadas! Ultraje!_ Mas quando Zitao pediu a mão dele formalmente ao chefe de seu clã ninguém se surpreendeu. No fim da festa, Kyungsoo e Baekhyun continuavam tão solteiros e descompromissados quanto sempre, ao passo que Jongdae tinha se tornado o pivô de uma pequena guerra familiar. Metade de seu clã jurava que o iria deserdar se ele levasse adiante aquela aventura com Junmyeon, um beta que, apesar de rico, continuava sendo um _beta_. A outra metade o incentivava porque um ômega a menos continua sendo lucro, ainda que esse ômega saia do seio da família em desgraça. Eles haviam se conhecido na festa de Luhan e o resto era história que Jongdae se recusava a compartilhar em detalhes com seus amigos.

“Claro que ele não vai contar para nós o que fez durante as horas que passou sumido na companhia desse beta”, Baekhyun, como não podia deixar de ser, precisava colocar a questão toda nos termos mais vulgares possíveis. “A questão é, Kyungsoo, o que foi que ele não fez. Ele deve ter feito de tudo e por isso não quer nos contar, porque ele não deve ter sequer repertório linguístico para descrever o que aconteceu naquela noite.”

Kyungsoo não podia negar que estava descontente em ver seu grupo desfeito. Luhan seria o primeiro a deixá-los, mas em breve Minseok tomaria seu rumo e Jongdae também. Ao se dar conta de que só restaria ele e Baekhyun, se sentiu novamente como naquela tarde no mercado. Chegava a ser assustadora a intensidade do que sentia por Baekhyun, assim como era desconcertante pensar que, na maior parte do tempo, estava alheio aos seus próprios sentimentos. E pensar que tinha sido tão bem sucedido em ignorá-los enquanto se aproximava de seu hyung cada dia mais. Muito tarde para se afastar dele, mesmo a possibilidade de vê-lo menos o entristecia e fazia seu estômago revirar. O abatimento que tomou conta de si nos dias seguintes foi de tal maneira evidente que nem Baekhyun deixou de notar.

“Você está triste por não ter arrumado um consorte também?”, ele perguntou, numa noite em que estavam os dois deitados nas almofadas do pátio da casa de Kyungsoo, seus rosto voltados para o céu salpicado de estrelas. “Não fique. Você não está só, vê?”, Baekhyun encolheu os ombros, um sorriso alquebrado em seus lábios rosados os quais, com certa relutância, Kyungsoo enfim admitia que desejava beijar. Mais que tudo na vida. “Não vai ser uma tragédia se nós dois ficarmos solteiros para sempre. Eu com certeza vou ficar. Seria bom ter sua companhia.”

Aquilo foi como um soco o atingindo em cheio. Não havia muita coisa que desejasse mais que a companhia de Baekhyun, porém, como tê-la sem levantar suspeitas? Como não trair a si mesmo e acabar revelando mais do que seria apropriado? Cedo ou tarde Baekhyun começaria a suspeitar. E então? As possíveis reações que imaginava que ele teria o aterrorizavam. Não era tanto a rejeição que temia, era o isolamento, o rompimento completo e abrupto de sua amizade. Kyungsoo simplesmente não podia arriscar. Baekhyun era precioso demais.

Suspeitando que Kyungsoo estivesse em um de seus piores dias, Baekhyun lançou mão de várias estratégias a fim de alegrá-lo ou, pelo menos, entretê-lo. Foi uma noite de tortura, de uma dor profunda afundando seu coração. Kyungsoo teve que disfarçar e resistir, resistir e disfarçar. Baekhyun trançou seus cabelos, massageou seus pés e suas mãos, o abraçou na cama como a um brinquedo e murmurou uma canção de ninar até que Kyungsoo fingisse ter caído no sono. O toque dele era do que precisava, sim, embora não daquele jeito. Tinha tudo o que ansiava, mas não como ansiava. E não podia compreender o que motivava aquela atenção insistente, o cuidado, o amparo constante, a ternura em cada gesto. Com um olhar apenas Baekhyun dizia o quanto ele era importante e o quanto apreciava tê-lo por perto.

O canto do galo rompeu a madrugada, o sol já despontava no horizonte e Kyungsoo estava de volta à vida, no entanto, amanhecera uma versão diferente da que sempre conhecera. Havia algo viscoso entre suas pernas e havia também o tremor agitando suas mãos. Naquele instante, sentiu o mundo dar um tranco; o impacto o deixou zonzo. Boca seca, coração disparado, olhos marejados e a cabeça latejando, não tinha certeza se estava sofrendo um colapso nervoso ou se simplesmente se descobria apaixonado, mas quando foi que fez diferença? Uma e outra coisa são a mesma coisa, no final das contas. Não era mais só desejo o que nutria. Era o fim do mundo rebentando no peito.


	5. V. et lux in tenebris lucet

Kyungsoo teve que levantar-se e viver aquele dia – e todos os outros que viessem em seguida – como se nada demais acontecesse ao seu redor ou dentro de si. Jamais superaria a sensação da noite anterior, isso sabia, porém rápido encontrou uma rota de fuga; sua mente ardilosa, que trabalhava incessantemente contra ele próprio, havia perdido a voz diante de suas maquinações habilmente construídas. Nada havia de diferente, ele só não enxergava como antes; sua vista anuviada o fazia tatear, tropeçar nos próprios pés, no entanto, não era como se estivesse caindo em queda livre no abismo sem fundo em que se precipitara poucas horas antes. Os olhos sorvedouros, o cabelo de azeviche e a pele viçosa e convidativa ainda estavam lá, intocados. Enquanto seu amigo dormia, Kyungsoo o redesenhava apenas com o olhar, traço a traço, feição a feição. Baekhyun era ainda belo e exuberante, encantadoramente leviano e tão tolo quanto afável. Acaso não era ele o sol, não fora nesses termos que Kyungsoo o colocara desde o primeiro instante em que seus destinos se cruzaram? Ele era o sol, uma estrela travestida de carne, ossos, tripas e sangue que paira entre humanos. Trazia consigo tanta luz que cegava. Luz para estontear, luz para obscurecer. Deslumbre e fascínio eram seus efeitos naturais. Kyungsoo simplesmente não tinha como fugir disso.

E era aí que o limite deveria ser estabelecido – Kyungsoo não se permitiria mais ir além. Que ainda o amasse com toda a ternura e fosse capaz de ficar perto dele sem o desejar não era o que de mais milagroso havia acontecido em sua vida? (Kyungsoo estava confiante de que, doravante, as coisas seriam diferentes. Já podia _sentir_ a mudança, pobre iludido). Pensando dessa forma não era difícil chegar à conclusão de que confundira paixão com admiração, desejo com a inveja inofensiva de ser como seu hyung. Eles, afinal, haviam se tornado tão próximos tão rápido. Não seria improvável que Kyungsoo estivesse embaralhando tudo. Nunca antes tivera um amigo chegado assim, que dividisse até a cama consigo. Ademais, Kyungsoo era jovem, além de virgem, desmarcado e no ápice de um conflito interno armado por outrem. Como poderia sequer esperar fazer sentido se tudo a sua volta estava revirado?

Sim, uma hora a pressão obstinada de seus pais e o do resto de seu clã, ainda que sutil, o faria vergar sob o peso de tantas responsabilidades e deveres. Ele já havia entrado na juventude – ou seja, não era mais nenhuma criança recém-chegada à puberdade –, o que equivalia a estar velho _demais_. Tinha inúmeros primos ômegas de sua faixa etária, alguns poucos meses mais velhos, outros um par de anos mais novos, que já iam carregando o terceiro rebento em seus úteros benditos. E quanto a Kyungsoo? Continuava vazio, como solo infértil, árvore que não dá fruto. Não culpava seus parentes, de maneira nenhuma. Certos estavam eles de insistir em suas cobranças. Kyungsoo precisava _gerar_ , precisava frutificar. Só em sangue e carne poderia retribuir todo o sacrifício, amor e cuidado que seu clã tinha investido em si. Dar continuidade à espécie era um imperativo biológico, mas fazer crescer mais galhos em sua árvore genealógica era um dever moral.

Não à toa estava confuso. Baekhyun, sem ter ideia de que o fazia, lhe provocara, criara muitas questões. Com seu habitual discurso de desprezo aos alfas, ele lançara o que parecia ter sido um lampejo novo na cabeça de Kyungsoo, mas e se tivesse sido escuridão e trevas o que ele conjurara? O sol dá à luz sombras. Se fosse viver segundo o que pregava Baekhyun, que papel teria Kyungsoo na roda que move o mundo? Ele giraria em círculos, sem nada produzir, sem nada acrescentar. Não, não. Chegava a hora de assumir seus compromissos. Rezava para que Baekhyun continuasse sendo sempre seu bom amigo, entretanto, não permitiria mais que ele fosse uma pedra de tropeço em seu caminho. Naquele mesmo dia, seu clã convocou a casamenteira da aldeia. No dia seguinte, os pais de Kyungsoo e os de Kim Jongin tiveram seu primeiro encontro formal.

⌘

“Por quanto tempo mais você fará segredo sobre seu noivado?”

Baekhyun não havia medido as palavras, pois não era de seu feitio. Tampouco sondara Kyungsoo, esperando a melhor hora de abordá-lo. Sua pergunta foi lançada de supetão: _exigia_ uma resposta, uma que fosse sincera e suficientemente convincente. Não entraria naquele assunto com delicadeza; não era dado a frivolidades. Kyungsoo, que naquele momento moía raízes na serenidade da cozinha de sua casa, se deteve e esperou. Pelo quê, não tinha certeza. Uma desculpa plausível, talvez. Uma história que pudesse contar a Baekhyun, uma que fosse menos constrangedora do que a verdade.

“Se eu não contei até agora, é por que ainda não há acordo feito”

Baekhyun, não sem razão, sentiu como se sua inteligência fosse insultada. Ele largou o pilão com o qual moía sementes, fazendo-o quicar na mesa larga de madeira e sair rolando até cair no chão. Kyungsoo resfolegou, entre nervoso e impaciente. Temera esse confronto, uma vez que conhecia Baekhyun bem demais para esperar uma reação pacífica. O ômega mais velho, por sua vez, nada disse. Encarar Kyungsoo, ferido e magoado, era a única declaração que se dignaria a fazer.

“Eu sou um ômega em idade fértil, Baekhyun”, Kyungsoo começou, policiando seu tom de voz, sua expressão, seus gestos. Estava tenso como a corda de uma viola. “Uma hora ou outra eu terei que me casar, ter filhos, e melhor que seja agora do que depois. Eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo, nem você. Se você ainda não entendeu, é só porque tem sorte e pode continuar a ser livre e ignorante. Essa é a vida que me foi dada e eu tenho que vivê-la.”

Não, não, não. Baekhyun sacudiu a cabeça com veemência, discordando de cada palavra. Ele cruzou os braços diante do peito, caso contrário usaria as mãos para destruir alguma coisa, o que quer que visse a seu alcance. Grunhiu para o nada, de frustração e desgosto. A conclusão mais imediata e clara que podia tirar era que havia falhado em fazer Kyungsoo entender. A culpa pesava sobre seus ombros. Não pudera salvar Luhan, Minseok se recusava a ser ajudado, Jongdae não era exatamente um desafortunado, mas para Kyungsoo sempre haveria um futuro menos ordinário. Doravante, Baekhyun seria um defensor ferrenho das oportunidades e do poder de escolha de seu dongsaeng. Porque ele era o melhor, dentre todos os melhor. E ele teria o melhor. Sim.

“Isso não é vida”, seus punhos cerrados estavam pressionados contra as laterais de sua cabeça e ele estava quase encolhido contra si mesmo. Kyungsoo teve pena. De si mesmo, sobretudo. Baekhyun rangeu os dentes. Em um átimo, já estava recuperado, coluna ereta, sério e exausto. “Já cheguei a te contar como me tornei órfão, Kyungsoo? Meu appa era um ômega.”

Ah, aquela expressão de dignidade ferida. Kyungsoo a conhecia de longa data. Ela pesara em seu rosto todas as vezes em que ouvira recriminações sobre sua inabilidade de laçar um alfa robusto em compleição e fortuna. Mas em Baekhyun, ela era muito mais pungente.

“Ele se casou com meu pai, um alfa, quando tinha doze anos. Imagine tamanha violência. Ele mal havia entrado na puberdade, e é claro que demorou a conceber uma cria realmente saudável, que sobrevivesse às primeiras semanas. Eu fui o único que vingou e só cheguei aos braços dele em sua vigésima primeira volta do sol, quase dez anos depois de ele ter sido estuprado pela primeira vez. O clã dele o maltratava tanto quanto o clã de seu alfa. Sem filhos, ele não tinha valor. E mesmo quando me teve, continuou não valendo nada. Mas meu pai dizia amá-lo. Meu pai demonstrava esse amor lhe dando joias e o violando, noite após noite. Quem olhasse de fora, porém, jamais duvidaria da devoção de meu pai por Kyuhyun. Afinal, Zhou Mi não havia sido tão paciente em esperar seu primeiro herdeiro, não era tão afetuoso e fiel a seu cônjuge? Ninguém sequer tinha noção do quanto meu appa sofria, mas quando as portas do casarão se fechavam éramos só nós três _e eu via_. Eu não sou bobo, entende, Kyungsoo, então também sei que as pessoas só fingiam não saber, elas só fechavam os olhos por que era algo comum, não era? É o que alfas fazem com ômegas e ponto final, quem iria se meter? Meu appa pertencia ao meu pai, simples assim. Ele foi negociado como mercadoria, assim como você está sendo agora, e o clã dele recebeu um dote respeitável em troca de sua vida.

A última vez que o vi foi quando ele correu na direção de uma tempestade de areia em pleno deserto. Ali ele sumiu. Meu pai vasculhou até o último grão de poeira em busca dele, mas jamais encontrou nem vestígio. Meu pai o procurou _por anos_. Foi por isso que passamos a última década vagando naquela imensidão de areia. Zhou Mi não desistiria dele tão fácil. Ele se casou novamente, pois precisava de mais herdeiros para proclamar sua virilidade e seria mais que conveniente ter uma ama para o único que Kyuhyun lhe deixara. A obsessão dele, todavia, perdura até hoje e vai continuar a existir até que ele dê seu último suspiro. Sabe por que, Kyungsoo? Porque alfas querem direito pleno sobre seus ômegas. Corpo e mente, na vida e na morte. Ele não suporta a ideia de que meu appa tenha _decidido_ deixá-lo e sido bem sucedido nisso. É especialmente revoltante o fato de não ter sido capaz de reavê-lo. Seria preferível que ele tivesse morrido num de seus abortos espontâneos ou depois de qualquer parto mal sucedido. Você acha que irá arrumar um marido, mas o que você vai conseguir é um captor. E seguir por esse caminho é sua escolha, assim como foi escolha de meu appa correr rumo àquela tempestade de areia, mas eu quero que você saiba onde essa sua decisão vai te levar e como tudo vai mudar daqui para frente. Quero que você compreenda a extensão do que significa ter um dono.”

Kyungsoo, sem poder sustentar o olhar intenso e perscrutador de Baekhyun, cerrou os olhos e franziu o rosto como se estivesse sendo atingido por uma dor insuportável. Doía a consciência de que Baekhyun provavelmente tinha razão. Jongin aparentava ser bom, mas até quando e até que ponto ele seria bom? O pai de Baekhyun também não tinha sido bom, no julgamento alheio? Quando passasse a coabitar sob o mesmo teto que seu consorte é que o conheceria de fato. Era um risco imenso e com o qual só ele tinha que arcar. Se Jongin se desagradasse dele, podia devolvê-lo a seu clã e Kyungsoo estaria para sempre desgraçado. Um ômega, em contrapartida, não tinha nenhuma garantia. De coisa alguma, em tempo algum.

“Eu já dei minha palavra.”

Kyungsoo quase gemeu. Foi a resposta que lhe coube dar; em vez de sair por seus lábios, ela desceu por suas entranhas, machucando, rasgando. Mesmo assim, seu hyung o ouviu, alto e claro.

E Baekhyun, sempre colérico, virou num ímpeto a pesada mesa de madeira – _de onde ele tirara tanta força?_ Ele se foi deixando cascas de frutas e sementes espalhadas no chão da cozinha, utensílios de barro quebrados, raízes e temperos enfeitando o piso ao redor dos pés de Kyungsoo.

Seu coração trespassado sangrou profusa e quietamente enquanto arrumava o caos deixado para trás. Kyungsoo não pôde deixar de pensar que, se fosse observar aquela cena segundo a visão de Baekhyun, veria um ômega vilipendiado, sem alternativa, com lágrimas nos olhos e mãos trêmulas, que suporta maledicências de seu ofensor enquanto limpa a bagunça dele. Ao derrubar aquela mesa, Baekhyun se comportara como um autêntico alfa.


	6. VI. Mens regnum bona possidet

Assim como surgira na vida de Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sumiu. Até onde sabia, seu hyung havia se enclausurado no casarão que chamava de lar e não era visto desde a tarde em que o confrontara na cozinha de sua casa. Talvez tivesse viajado, Kyungsoo pensava. Ele nem mesmo compareceu ao casamento de Luhan, à festa de Jongdae e tampouco às inúmeras reuniões subsequentes no jardim da casamenteira. A essa altura, Kyungsoo e o que restara do grupo só iam àqueles saraus para passar o tempo, uma vez que o objetivo central daqueles encontros já havia sido alcançado por todos eles. Sobretudo, era uma forma de estarem juntos, o que nem sempre era possível, já que repentinamente tarefas, deveres e compromissos passaram a pesar em suas rotinas outrora tediosas e monótonas. Luhan havia se tornado um dono de casa e Minseok providenciava sua mudança definitiva para o vilarejo de seu alfa; já Jongdae tinha uma infinidade de afazeres concernentes à cerimônia de noivado, enquanto lançava mão de todo o seu charme e boa vontade a fim de agradar seu clã. O que seria dele se fosse deserdado? Precisava se mostrar dócil, solicito, atencioso, sempre pronto a varrer pátios, cozinhar, fazer chá e companhia a anciões malcheirosos que não perdiam a oportunidade de lhe alfinetar sutil mas insistentemente. Era intolerável, ele se queixava. Contudo, também necessário. Ele não queria ser um fardo para Junmyeon, e um ômega sem clã, sem família e renegado era exatamente isso – não apenas um fardo, como também algo que costumava ser valioso, mas que havia perdido seu valor sem chance de reavê-lo. Nada pior do que uma glória desperdiçada.

Para um ômega de baixo nascimento, casar-se com um beta era algo comum – esse era exatamente o caso dos pais de Kyungsoo; sua mãe era uma ômega pobre, porém, seu pai, como um beta de vastas posses, pudera escolher uma ômega saudável e bela, o que era preferível a uma mulher beta, por mais saudável, rica e bonita que esta fosse. Para um ômega de boa estirpe, entretanto, um alfa de procedência se fazia imperativo. Casar-se com um beta era como se rebaixar, apequenar sua descendência, atestar seu pouco valor. Não à toa esse tipo de união era tão malquista entre a gente mais abastada. 

“Deixe que eles falem, Jongdae”, fora o conselho de Luhan. “Junmyeon é podre de rico, quando receberem seu dote aposto que vão passar a amá-lo e abençoar sua união como se fosse a melhor coisa que tivesse acontecido a seu clã”

E ele estava certo. Bastou que Junmyeon aparecesse um dia no pátio de casa dos Kim trazendo um banquete carregado por seus serviçais e distribuísse presentes às crianças, elogios às matronas e bajulações aos anciões. Em apenas algumas horas, os havia conquistado. E para isso, tudo o que precisara foi de dinheiro e simpatia, qualidades de que dispunha fartamente. Apelando ao apetite voraz e ao gosto compartilhado por presentes e agradáveis surpresas, em apenas uma tarde se transformara no _querido prometido de nosso Jongdae-ah_.

O clã de Kyungsoo, por sua vez, estava igualmente entusiasmado com o alfa que lhe iria desposar. Kim Jongin nem de longe era tão rico quanto Junmyeon, nem tão sociável, mas era um _alfa_ – um alfa cujo clã, apesar de não contar com uma fortuna vultuosa, ainda assim era rico e prestigiado. Kim Jongin era um alfa e isso bastava; ao contrário de Junmyeon, não precisava compensar nada. Portanto, era apenas natural que sua família se regozijasse com a perspectiva dessa união, ainda mais porque Kyungsoo, até então, nunca havia demonstrado muito interesse em um alfa ou em casar ou em ter filhos. As preocupações que tinham em relação ao jovem ômega de repente haviam sido eliminadas completamente. Enfim ele lhes daria não só orgulho, como também descendência. Era mais do que poderiam desejar; o fato de Kyungsoo ter tomado essa decisão de livre e espontânea vontade era um alívio. Mais do que isso, até: era uma benção.

⌘

Kim Jongin vinha de uma família tradicional. Um alfa encontrar-se com seu noivo ômega, a sós e antes mesmo de firmado o noivado, não era parte da tradição. Também não era parte da tradição que um alfa jovem e em idade fértil se recusasse a aceitar os ômegas os quais seu clã apontava como adequados. Não era tradição que um alfa batesse o pé e insistisse – inclusive para a casamenteira que arranjara praticamente todos os casamentos em seu clã – que só havia um ômega no qual tinha interesse e que não desposaria nenhum outro além dele. Em sua defesa, Jongin reconhecia que seu clã havia sido demasiadamente indulgente consigo, e por isso agradecia. Seria eternamente grato a eles, porque, se não fosse por sua paciência e tolerância, não estaria sentado diante de Kyungsoo.

Bem verdade que ainda não haviam trocado sequer uma palavra e tudo o que faziam era evitar o olhar um do outro e prestar atenção a qualquer coisa boba. Kyungsoo engolia a seco, mordia o lábio inferior, encarava as cortinas leves que esvoaçavam ao menor sinal de vento. Ele deveria falar primeiro? Não queria parecer exibido – a impressão que tencionava passar era justamente a oposta. Que Jongin o visse como um ômega modesto e singelo, até mesmo apático. A ideia de que pudesse despertar uma paixão desmedida naquele alfa lhe causava horror. Já era suficientemente ruim ter que se casar sem amor, sem vontade; não precisava de nada que tornasse sua via-crúcis ainda mais tumultuada. Cumpria uma obrigação, era tudo. Tinha que encarar seu dever com seriedade e resignação e até ali o fizera muito bem.

O nervosismo de Jongin se dava por razões muito distintas. Havia esperado por esse encontro desde o dia em que se apresentara como alfa. Naquela época, quantas voltas seu sol havia dado no céu? Doze, treze? Ele era ainda um menino, mas já sabia. Kyungsoo havia se apresentado no período das monções, um ano antes. Ninguém lhe explicara a razão pela qual Kyungsoo havia parado de frequentar a escola e sumido completamente de sua vida, mas bastou que a puberdade o atingisse como um raio para que compreendesse, tão claro quanto a luz do dia. Kyungsoo era um _ômega_. E Jongin, finalmente, era um alfa. Havia se ressentido dele no começo, pois eles eram melhores amigos, não eram? E Kyungsoo não devia tê-lo abandonado, Jongin sentia sua falta. Mas, com o tempo, não só passara a entender, como se conformou com aquela ausência que seria provisória e aprendeu a esperar. Jongin sabia que estavam destinados um ao outro e mesmo que a casamenteira tentasse dissuadi-lo e lhe desse notícias nada animadoras a respeito da disponibilidade de Kyungsoo, mesmo que seu appa lhe desmotivasse, mesmo que sua omma implorasse para que ele aceitasse outro consorte, Jongin estava decidido.

Ou era Kyungsoo ou não era ninguém. Embora tivesse a certeza, nunca possuíra a segurança. Tinha sonhado com o dia em que trocariam votos de amor e companheirismo eternos, mas não se preparara para o momento em que dariam o primeiro passo rumo a esse futuro glorioso. Jongin não dormira à noite, seus olhos estavam fundos de olheiras e ansiedade. Tinha tanto a dizer, tantas promessas e tantas revelações, que sua garganta embargara. Como podia desejar com tanto ardor alguém que não conhecia realmente? Anos separavam seu amigo Kyungsoo, a criança, do seu futuro consorte, Kyungsoo, o ômega. Não apenas o tempo cronológico havia sulcado aquele abismo entre os dois. Era algo além.

“Você gostaria de um pouco de chá?”, Kyungsoo ofereceu, sobressaltando Jongin com sua voz grave mas suave. Como se seus músculos fossem feitos de ferrugem, ele virou o pescoço, que rangeu pelo esforço. A resposta estava na ponta da língua – _sim, por favor_ –, e todavia não conseguia verbalizá-la. Um aceno de cabeça foi toda a confirmação que pôde dar.

Kyungsoo assentiu, retornado àquele silêncio incômodo. Ele se levantou e pé ante pé – assim havia sido instruído a caminhar diante de um alfa – foi até a bandeja de chás deixada na mesa de bambu. Não perguntou o quão doce Jongin preferia seu chá, nem que tipo de erva deveria colocar em sua xícara. Não só porque não se importava com as preferências dele, também era porque não iria forçá-lo a falar. A voz de Jongin não era um som que ansiasse por ouvir.

“Obrigado”, Jongin murmurou, seus dedos deliberadamente roçando nos de Kyungsoo ao se adiantar para pegar a xícara que lhe era oferecida. A porcelana logo substituiu o calor da pele alheia. Um toque fugaz demais para lhe despertar tantas e tão intensas sensações, e ainda assim fora bem sucedido nisso. “Você se recorda de mim? Nós costumávamos brincar juntos quando crianças. Nós estávamos na mesma classe, apesar de você ser um ano mais velho do que eu. Um ano e dois dias”

Kyungsoo voltou a se sentar na outra extremidade do futon. Que surpresa descobrir que o timbre de voz de Jongin era tão jovial. Ele soava como um garoto cuja voz recém abandonara as ondulações da adolescência. Ainda havia um eco em suas palavras. Algo que ameaça falhar, mas se mantinha firme a algum custo. Kyungsoo se focara na voz por que examinar sua face e gestos seria muita ousadia de sua parte. Ainda não podia olhá-lo de perto. Tudo o que tinha era a lembrança do menino que agora Jongin evocava. Lembrava-se dele, sim. Muito bem até. Lembrava-se que sentia afeto por ele, um sentimento fraterno. Eles eram amigos na época, não só colegas de classe. E a ausência de Jongin foi sentida e lamentada quando Kyungsoo se viu forçado a se afastar dele.

“Eu estou muito contente por você ter me aceitado, Kyungsoo-ssi”, ele disse, nervosismo evidente, a voz rachando. Apenas um ano e dois dias mais novo do que Kyungsoo, mas tão mais jovem. Mesmo se tentasse se portar como um macho alfa e forte, sua inexperiência o denunciaria. Meio adorável, meio ridículo. Kyungsoo sentiu pena. E ternura.

“Eu esperei muito tempo por isso”

Onde estava Baekhyun para lhe lembrar que alfas eram traiçoeiros e cruéis? No olhar complacente que Kyungsoo enfim dirigiu a Jongin também havia certa reticência. Confiança não era algo que daria levianamente a um alfa. Baekhyun tinha lhe ensinado o suficiente, mas não fora seu único mestre naqueles assuntos.

“Prometo a você que não irá se arrepender por sua decisão”

Quão grande mudança um olhar pode operar? De repente, Jongin se despira de seus trejeitos incertos e acanhados. Estava empedernido e seguro agora, a ponto de fazer qualquer um acreditar, mais verdadeiro do que real, convicto e persuasivo, uma beleza vigorosa manifestando-se com o ímpeto de quem tem todo o tempo do mundo pela frente. A firmeza do conquistador se contrasta com a lassidão do dominado. Os dedos dos pés de Kyungsoo se curvaram dentro dos sapatos. Se sentia menos intimidado do que excitado. Um alfa de fala firme é um afrodisíaco por si só, as lavadeiras da vila costumavam dizer. Era poder exercido através de algo muito distinto de força, mas tão intoxicante quanto. Promessas dificilmente soam como ordens. De qualquer forma, os joelhos de Kyungsoo estavam moles como geleia e seu ar lhe faltara de súbito.

Antes que se visse obrigado a dar uma resposta, fugiu rápido dali. Antes que se submetesse a Jongin. Antes que lhe oferecesse suas glândulas e pedisse que ele viesse para mais perto. Antes que traísse a si mesmo. Suas amas o observaram perplexas enquanto ele corria, seu lenço se desprendendo do pescoço e dançando na brisa arenosa do deserto. Outra vez seu corpo agia à sua revelia e exigia dele mais do que estava disposto a aceitar. _A sina de um ômega_ , sua mãe lhe avisara uma vez, sempre sábia, sempre resignada _, é estar aquém de si mesmo_.


	7. VII. Sero venientibus ossa

Não fazia muito tempo que Sehun, um de seus irmãos postiços, se apresentara como alfa. Se a memória não lhe falhava, fora no solstício do verão passado. Seu sol mal tinha dado doze voltas e de repente lá estava ele, com o peito estufado, exibindo seu novo status, uma audácia renovada. Se antes Sehun era mimado e desagradável, havia se tornado completamente insuportável, exalando seu odor de alfa, dando ordens absurdas à criadagem e abusando descaradamente do poder que não tinha. O pior era que Baekhyun não contava com nenhum aliado relevante naquela casa; os maus modos de Sehun sua mãe relevava e Zhou Mi parecia divertir-se com eles. Realmente, não era hilário ter um projeto de macho alfa zanzando pela casa? Levando em conta que até muito pouco tempo atrás esse referido projeto não era mais que um menino franzino e desengonçado, era sim engraçadíssimo. Baekhyun sentiria vontade de rir e de fato iria rir, não fosse o ódio fulminante que passara a nutrir por Sehun. Por culpa dele, havia sido trancado em seu próprio quarto. Ninguém entrava e ninguém saia, a não ser sua madrasta. Hyerin carregava o molho de chaves consigo para onde ia e, quando não podia ir até Baekhyun para levar suas refeições, seu enteado ficava sem comer até que ela se visse desocupada o bastante para lhe levar uma bandeja de comida. Como uma carcerária que tem prazer em assistir seu prisioneiro se revirando de fome e solidão, ela se punha como uma estátua até que ele terminasse e empurrasse o prato vazio em sua direção. Às vezes, ela tentava entabular uma conversa casual, mas a verdade é que Baekhyun nunca se mostrava disposto a falar com ela além do absolutamente necessário. Sobretudo depois de seu encarceramento forçado, a desprezava com ardor. Tanto ela quanto o alfa descontrolado que ela chamava de filho.

Até ficar acamado com uma perna fraturada e vários hematomas e escoriações pelo corpo, houve um desenrolar insólito e trágico de eventos. Começou com Kyungsoo e sua inabilidade em enxergar a vida como ela era. Chegando em casa após a discussão que tiveram, Baekhyun se enfurnou debaixo de seus lençóis e refletiu e perdeu o sono e se ressentiu e por fim prometeu a si mesmo que desistia do amigo. Desistia de todos e que se dane. O sol se ergueu, se pôs e voltou a se erguer. O coração partido de Baekhyun não havia se remendado e não se curaria tão cedo, mas pelo menos se sentia disposto o suficiente para ir até o mercado com a caçula de Hyerin e uma procissão de criadas. Ele não precisava ir junto, mas Hayoung insistira e o que Baekhyun negaria a ela? A verdade é que a adorava na mesma medida em que desprezava Sehun, seu irmão de sangue. Os filhos que Hyerin – _a pobre viúva!_ – arrastara consigo a um segundo casamento foram vistos como uma vantagem por seu baba. Pois eles fariam companhia a Baekhyun e não que Zhou Mi realmente se preocupasse com isso, porém era mais uma prerrogativa para legitimar aquela união ridícula. Ele listara os prós a Baekhyun e se esquecera de mencionar os contras. Não que precisasse se justificar, é claro.

Apesar de ridícula, era sim deveras providencial para ambos. Zhou Mi precisava de uma governanta, um útero onde enfiar suas sementes. Hyerin precisava de um provedor, de um alfa que desse segurança e estabilidade a si e a seus filhos órfãos. Em um intervalo de tempo de apenas cinco primaveras, ela já tinha dado três filhos a seu cônjuge – um garotinho e um casal de gêmeos. Bendito seja o fruto. Tudo era flores e bonança, distanciamento emocional e formalidades. Baekhyun se perguntava como seu pai e sua madrasta faziam para consumar o ato sexual. Eles assinavam algum termo de responsabilidade antes? Se o fizessem, não seria uma surpresa.

Em pleno mercado, na presença da criadagem e de Hayoung, sua irmã de criação – _uma menina de nove anos, pelo amor da Deusa!_ –, foi que começou seu suplício. Só de lembrar seu estômago revirara, e isso por que sequer era capaz de lembrar com exatidão do que havia acontecido. Talvez tivesse suado frio, sentido vertigens, tremores nos membros e a boca subitamente seca. Talvez tivesse gemido de dor – _de dor?_ – diante dos mercadores rudes, arrastando olhares demais para sua figura trêmula e indefesa. Talvez somente seu cheiro inebriante houvesse atraído toda aquela atenção, ele não sabia. (Fora justamente o que acontecera, mas era mais confortável fingir não ter certeza do que havia sido realidade e o que havia sido delírio de sua mente desfocada). O ciclo de Baekhyun nunca fora lá muito bem ajustado e ele só estava duas semanas adiantado, de modo que não poderia alegar que havia sido uma surpresa que seu cio o tivesse alcançado num momento tão inapropriado. Mas geralmente havia indícios de que ele se aproximava, aquele período infernal, e Baekhyun definitivamente não os havia percebido. E ademais, quando seu cio o fizera passar tanta vergonha em público? Ele se intensificava ao passar dos dias, em vez de chegar com tudo e o deixar rolando no chão, uivando como um animal irracional, puro êxtase e frustração sexual.

Sorte sua que houvesse tantas criadas solícitas e rápidas na ação. Não fosse por elas, temia que o pior tivesse acontecido. Elas o tiraram dali antes que Hayoung pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo com seu oppa. Baekhyun se recordaria de retribuí-las devidamente quando tivesse a chance.

Aquele havia sido o cio mais sofrível de toda a sua existência. Baekhyun passou pelo inferno na terra e o que mais o revoltava era não entender o que raios havia sido aquilo. Foram madrugadas em claro, choramingando enquanto tentava se aliviar e fracassava. Não havia alento. Não havia sossego. Nem para si, nem para os demais moradores da casa, como viera a descobrir em questão de poucos dias. Sehun se esgueirava até a porta de seu quarto e batia suave e insistentemente. O imbecil. Será que não sabia que Baekhyun havia sido trancado por Hyerin? Baekhyun era considerado uma ameaça tão terrível que fora posto em reclusão vigiada, e no entanto era o filho de sua detentora que lhe perturbava sempre que lhe surgia a oportunidade. Ah, a ironia.

Baekhyun não tinha certeza da motivação por trás de Hyerin quando ela decidiu convidar Chanyeol como hóspede. A essa altura, já estava saturado de pensar mal dela, de botar a culpa nela. Tanto sofrimento o elevara – ou o tornara inerte demais para se importar. De qualquer forma, lá estava ele, uma forma indistinta na soleira da porta do quarto de Baekhyun, uma sombra entre sombras, sua silhueta coberta pelo casaco grosso e longo fazendo dele um ser indistinto. Podia ser um raptor, podia ser um alfa feral, podia ser Sehun, Baekhyun só não imaginara que fosse Chanyeol, o honrado Chanyeol, com suas tatuagens tribais, cabelos longos como o de um ômega e suas cicatrizes de batalha. Impossível não ficar sobressaltado diante daquela aparição de quase dois metros de altura, que resfolegava alto e fazia tremer o chão com sua presença maciça e imponente. Baekhyun se recusava a falar a respeito de seu acidente. Como iria explicar o que havia lhe acometido? O medo, o terror. Teve que correr. Seu único instinto havia sido fugir e se proteger. Foi uma sequência de decisões e atitudes imbecis que culminou com Baekhyun se atirando do primeiro andar da casa, depois de atravessar um vitral e quebrar o vidro fino com o próprio corpo. Se Chanyeol fosse um pouco menos digno, teria rido do desespero de seu hyung. Mas Hayoung jurou que ele havia chorado. Ela não disse quando nem em que circunstâncias e Baekhyun não a interrogou.

O cio terminou no dia seguinte ao acidente, mas não fazia diferença, pois estava outra vez confinado ao seu quarto e à cama cujos lençóis finalmente haviam sido trocados. Pelo menos as portas e janelas voltaram a ser abertas e agora o ar circulava. Pelo menos tinha visitas e companhia. Hayoung passava muito tempo consigo, trabalhando em sua tapeçaria interminável enquanto tecia comentários elogiosos sobre Chanyeol. Baekhyun, como resposta, só suspirava e se queixava. _Não ensinei nada a você, Hayoung? Ele é um alfa. Ainda não sabemos qual seu gênero secundário, mas não importa. Fique longe dos alfas._ Mas Hayoung ignorava seus conselhos; pobre menina, já tinha abraçado o ideal de família, casamento e filhos para nunca mais largar. Baekhyun, para não perder o hábito, tinha falhado com ela também.

Além de Hayoung, Yerim, Minhyung e Taehyung eram presenças constantes em seu leito de doente. Seus irmãos menores adoravam pular ao redor de seu corpo prostrado quando ninguém estava vendo. Os gêmeos não compreendiam o porquê de seu irmão mais velho estar sempre deitado ultimamente, mas não que quebrassem muito a cabeça com isso; eles só gostavam de gritar e virar cambalhotas à vontade em meio a tantos travesseiros sem que fossem admoestados por isso. Taehyung, que completara cinco invernos não havia muito tempo, agia com mais parcimônia. Ele era uma criança séria, mas divertida. Baekhyun passaria seus dias e suas noites só tentando extrair os pensamentos curiosos daquela cabecinha engenhosa. No entanto, Taehyung nunca se demorava. Era delicado demais para incomodar. Sua presença vinha em doses homeopáticas, ele chegava timidamente, puxava conversa, mas logo se ia. Não era segredo que fosse o preferido de Baekhyun.

Hyerin só aparecera uma vez. Fora buscar os gêmeos, que estavam incontroláveis e faziam um barulho medonho; como nenhuma criada fora bem sucedida na tarefa de tirá-los do quarto de Baekhyun, a própria mãe teve que assumir as rédeas desta vez e ficou claro o motivo de seu sumiço, quando em outros tempos ela se fazia tão frequente. Não havia dúvida de que o roxo descomunal em seu olho havia sido obra de Zhou Mi, e essa realização deixou Baekhyun momentaneamente estupefato. Verdade que Zhou Mi tinha uma natureza violenta e não fazia lá muita questão de suprimir seus impulsos, mas agressões físicas não eram de seu feitio. Baekhyun se perguntava o que o levara a tal extremo. Depois descobriria que seu baba havia simplesmente juntado os pontos e entendido que fora Hyerin quem chamara Chanyeol a casa. E não fora a aparição súbita de Chanyeol o que causara o acidente de Baekhyun? Estranha a forma como Zhou Mi demonstrava amor e cuidado. Tão desconcertante quanto preocupante.

Já Chanyeol vinha quando não havia ninguém por perto.

“O que você veio fazer aqui?”, Baekhyun indagou. Sua pergunta não foi feita em tom de acusação ou raiva, era uma curiosidade genuína. Chanyeol travou a mandíbula e ergueu o queixo. Estava de pé e não tomou assento durante aquele breve visita.

“Sua madrasta me enviou um convite formal”, ele confessou. Evitava encarar Baekhyun diretamente, constrangimento distorcendo suas feições. “Um convite algo padronizado, como se o tivesse enviado a mim e a mais cem alfas. Quis ser o primeiro a chegar, não para ter vantagem, mas para lhe poupar de qualquer aborrecimento”

Baekhyun nem de longe estava tão irado quanto pensou que fosse ficar. Talvez tivesse amadurecido muito durante os últimos dias, mas compreendia a situação de Hyerin, o que era inédito. Se Baekhyun e Sehun fossem irmãos de sangue, não haveria com o que se preocupar, pois é sabido que a consanguinidade é um repelente natural. Todavia, eles não tinham nenhuma parentela entre si; o fato de que conviviam sob o mesmo teto há anos e eram praticamente irmãos não tinha nenhuma relevância quando o instinto resolvia se sobrepujar. Sehun, afinal, era um alfa novo demais para se controlar, mesmo se quisesse. Seria fácil jogar toda a culpa no colo de sua madrasta, mas não justo.

“Então acho que eu devo te agradecer por ter aparecido aqui, não é? Podia ter sido bem pior”

Chanyeol o fitou, sobrolho franzido. “De que maneira poderia ser pior? Você sequer pode andar, Baekhyun”

Baekhyun sustentou o olhar. Mesmo os alfas mais bem intencionados eram um bocado ignorantes.

“Podia ter sido outro alfa, em vez de você. Por que você acha que eu me joguei da janela, Chanyeol? Eu prefiro morrer a ser violado”

Chanyeol reconhecia um blefe quando ouvia um. E Baekhyun jamais blefava.

⌘

A lua já havia mostrado suas faces aos céus três vezes quando Baekhyun pôde enfim deixar a cama. Hyerin proibira as criadas de fazer comentários com pessoas de fora da casa a respeito do estado de saúde de seu enteado; um ômega avariado tinha seu valor diminuído, de modo que era mais conveniente para todos que fossem discretos. Baekhyun não fizera questão de avisar a seus amigos. Por que o faria? Sabia que eles deviam estar todos deveras ocupados. A essa altura, Luhan já deveria ter se casado e Jongdae provavelmente também já tinha oficializado seu noivado, assim como Minseok. Quando parava para pensar em Kyungsoo, se recusava a ir além. Talvez ele também já estivesse oficialmente prometido. Essa possibilidade deixava Baekhyun nauseado.

Durante seu período de convalescença, Chanyeol se dividira entre a vila de seu clã e o casarão da família de Baekhyun. A fronteira de sua vila era atacada com frequência e vivia sob ameaça, razão pela qual Chanyeol muitas vezes se via sem alternativa a não ser empunhar armas e guerrear junto aos demais alfas de seu clã pelo direito de preservar suas terras ancestrais. Ele era mais novo que Baekhyun, mas aparentava ser mais velho; carregava no dorso as almas de centenas de aldeões e guerreiros que encontraram o fio de sua espada. Os desenhos em seu queixo e maçãs do rosto lhe conferiam um ar emblemático, como o de um herói que desconfia que possa ser vilão. Baekhyun o conhecia de outras eras, quando ele era jovem e leve. O Chanyeol de agora se tornara em muitos aspectos irreconhecível, porém ainda conservava a ternura e a delicadeza que oferecia a poucas pessoas. Ele a oferecia sobretudo ao ômega a quem, anos antes, jurara fidelidade – não do tipo que se dá a reis e nobres, mas a do tipo que se promete a companheiros de uma vida inteira.

Para um alfa cuja incumbência era brandir armas brancas, Chanyeol possuía uma destreza inigualável com a tinta e a agulha. Baekhyun pedira que ele fizesse desenhos de rena em suas mãos e ele se alegrara com o pedido – um pretexto para tocar o ômega a quem pertencia. Qualquer outro alfa usaria a oportunidade para explorar livremente a pele que lhe era oferecida, mas Chanyeol estava concentrado em desenhar os padrões mais intrincados e opulentos. Trabalhava em silêncio e com afinco e só parou quando cobriu Baekhyun dos dedos das mãos até os ombros. Depois de finalizar sua arte, tomou alguns minutos para contemplá-la. Baekhyun havia atado as longas madeixas amadeiradas em um coque no alto da cabeça, o traço negro ao redor de seus olhos tornando seu olhar ainda mais penetrante. Chanyeol sentiu um aperto no peito, a velha melancolia do amor não correspondido o intoxicando pouco a pouco. Sabia que sua lealdade era recíproca, que Baekhyun o tinha na mais alta conta e que era profundamente grato. Mas gratidão não é paixão e confiança não é desejo.

Baekhyun estendeu ambos os braços e admirou as tatuagens provisórias que Chanyeol deixara ali. O contentamento em seu rosto revelava o quanto havia gostado.

“É para alguma ocasião especial?”, Chanyeol perguntou, quando conseguiu sair de seu transe.

“Não”, Baekhyun respondeu, dando de ombros. “Mas eu pareço pálido e doentio depois de tanto tempo sem sair do quarto. Talvez isso me devolva um pouco a cor.”

Chanyeol sacudiu a cabeça, negando com veemência.

“Não, não”, ele repetiu, sorrindo meio tristonho. “Você está deslumbrante, como sempre.”

Baekhyun sorriu de volta, ignorando o que havia por trás das palavras de Chanyeol, cego aos sentimentos que não eram seus. Aquelas tatuagens eram sim para uma ocasião especial, mas ele não iria admitir. Naquele mesmo dia, refez o caminho até a casa de Kyungsoo, mancando, apesar da ajuda da bengala, e respirando o ar carregando de poeira do deserto, apesar de ter o rosto semicoberto.


	8. VIII. Vade retro me

Depois de tantos dias em que sua ausência se fizera sentir, ter Baekhyun ali de novo era como estar submerso. Kyungsoo estava alheio ao que acontecia na superfície; os ruídos vindos da terra firme não o alcançavam, o ar em volta deles fora suspenso, tudo estava abafado e parecia longínquo, onírico. Tinham sidos engolfados por uma bolha, ele e Baekhyun. Ao seu redor, nada mais havia. Para agravar, pela primeira vez desde que começara a engolir periodicamente a beberagem que sua velha ama lhe dava, Kyungsoo tinha a impressão de que ela falhava. Uma mão invisível remexia suas entranhas, ateando fogo em seu corpo até então dormente. Apenas olhando para Baekhyun, Kyungsoo foi revivido. E mais uma vez, afastou a culpa de sua mente, pois vê-lo ali, após _meses_ , era um golpe que de certo só sofria sozinho porque não tinha companhia, ninguém que compartilhasse de tal visão magnífica. Ele se apresentava rodeado pela aura que aparições possuíam, sublime e atemorizante, olhos bem abertos, o peito arfando suave. Kyungsoo quase podia jurar que a atração intolerável e aquela ânsia desmedida que o perturbavam dia e noite não eram exclusividades suas – enxergava-as refletidas na pupila dilatada de seu hyung, em seu silêncio inquieto, na imobilidade de suas mãos largadas rente ao corpo igualmente imóvel.

Quando a criada anunciara que tinha visitas, não imaginara que, dentre todas as pessoas que poderiam aparecer em sua casa, seria logo Baekhyun a interromper sua sesta. Kyungsoo despertara como um defunto que acorda para uma nova vida; tinha a mente lenta, o raciocínio turvo diante de tantos pensamentos desconexos, mas as perguntas que lhe surgiram assim que viu seu amigo conseguiram se sobressair em meio ao tumulto de ideias – por que Baekhyun havia sumido e por que decidira reaparecer tão subitamente? A bengala que ele largara a seus pés e que caíra quase sem fazer barulho, no entanto, servia como indício. Afinal, havia uma razão plausível e que ia além da birra. A culpa retornou ao peito de Kyungsoo, mas agora vinha revestida de outros motivos. Em momento algum pensara em procurar Baekhyun e se certificar de que ele estava bem. Bastou que lhe virasse as costas, após o primeiro desentendimento sério que tiveram desde que haviam se conhecido, para Kyungsoo atirar as mãos para o céu e desistir. Fora conveniente, o sumiço dele viera bem a calhar. Baekhyun, pelo contrário, havia aparentemente feito o percurso de sua casa até Kyungsoo a pé, de bengala e mancando. O que isso revelava sobre ambos? Kyungsoo, envergonhado, desviou o olhar que sustentara por um longe e interminável instante.

“Onde você esteve?”, ele perguntou. Não se sentia no direito de cobrar satisfações, mas _precisava_ saber. Para disfarçar algo que estava evidente até em seus gestos, ele pigarreou e voltou a fitar Baekhyun diretamente. “Eu senti sua falta.”

Baekhyun sobreergueu uma sobrancelha. Kyungsoo era confuso de se entender. Ele a um só tempo recuava e avançava. No mesmo movimento que fazia para se esconder e se resguardar, também se revelava. Não que hesitasse, só estava desorientado.

Baekhyun recolheu a bengala do chão, se apoiando nela enquanto caminhava até o futon; se sentou e Kyungsoo, como se percebesse que não havia necessidade de permanecer em pé, o imitou. “Eu sofri um acidente”, ele explicou, erguendo a perna esquerda e mostrando os arranhões quase cicatrizados por baixo do longo saiote. “Foi uma coisa bem idiota, então nem pergunte como foi”

Kyungsoo entreabriu os lábios, mas não disse palavra. Ainda havia água em seu entorno, água em seus pulmões, água em sua garganta. Queria tocar em Baekhyun. Não apenas tocar, mas senti-lo, fazê-lo sentir. Qualquer ilusão que tivesse a respeito da natureza de seus sentimentos se havia desfeito e Kyungsoo tinha _aceitado_. Tudo acontecia rápido demais, sem que pudesse retardar o ritmo de sua desgraça. Ainda desnorteado, pensou em como o destino se desenrolava de forma insondável. Ao levantar aquela manhã, não havia imaginado que esse seria o dia em que a farsa cairia por terra e ele seria forçado a enfim lidar com o que sentia por Baekhyun. Por um momento, desejou que sequer houvesse acordado, que a criada tivesse dispensado Baekhyun com a justificativa de que seu amo dormia, se era isso o que precisava para evitar tamanha catástrofe. No entanto, evitar que Baekhyun chegasse até si seria o equivalente a jamais viver a emoção do primeiro amor descoberto, tão terrível quanto maravilhoso.

Outro pigarro e Kyungsoo recuperou o autocontrole.

“Você podia pelo menos ter avisado, enviado alguma criada para dar notícias sobre seu estado. Nós todos ficamos preocupados.”

Baekhyun tamborilou os dedos sobre o cabo da bengala, o queixo erguido e o nariz empinado denunciando o quanto discordava daquela sentença. “Se estavam tão preocupados, por que não foram até minha casa? Vocês sabem onde fica”, Kyungsoo abriu a boca para falar, mas Baekhyun foi mais rápido. “Eu entendo, eu entendo. De repente, vocês todos firmaram um pacto de se casar o mais rápido possível. Devem estar muito ocupados, nem posso imaginar o quanto.”

O sorriso enviesado que Baekhyun lhe lançou foi um tiro disparado sem intenção, mas que o atingiu em cheio. Kyungsoo piscou uma, duas, três, quatro vezes. Uma onda passara por cima de sua cabeça e o arrastava de volta ao alto mar. “Por falar nisso, como vai os preparativos para o seu noivado? Imagino que já estejam tomando providências, já que com certeza o casamento já foi acertado a essa altura.”

“Você se engana”, Kyungsoo respondeu, sem rodeios, zonzo demais para usar de evasivas. “Ainda não houve noivado, nem foi firmada uma data ainda.”

“E por que tanta demora?”

“Porque eu pedi, Baekhyun”, Kyungsoo repentinamente estava exasperado. “Eu insisti. Eu preciso de um tempo.”

“Um tempo para quê? Pensei que você já tivesse decidido.”

“Você pensou errado!”

Boa coisa que estivessem sozinhos, refugiados no quarto de Kyungsoo, a portas fechadas. Kyungsoo não suportaria que lhe indagassem o motivo pelo qual seu tom de voz era rude e pior ainda seria ser interrompido, ter usurpada sua oportunidade de estar a sós com Baekhyun, de ter a atenção dele só para si, de poder observá-lo sem que precisasse dividir com outrem a visão inebriante que era seu amigo. Seu cenho se franzia de modo sofrido, como se uma lança lhe trespassasse. Em toda a sua vida ninguém lhe havia prevenido de que o amor doía fisicamente ou que essa dor vinha sem ser provocada por qualquer razão externa.

“É verdade, Kyungsoo”, admitiu Baekhyun, a cabeça abaixada, a postura arriada. Uma batalha sem feridos e sem vencedores fora travada e ambas as partes admitiam derrota. Kyungsoo concluía que assim é o amor. “Eu pensei muitas coisas erradas. Mas saiba que eu pensei sobretudo em você e também senti muito a sua falta. O que eu falei da última vez que nós nos vimos... Me perdoe. Fui inconveniente e tolo.”

A fala de Baekhyun saiu entrecortada, um tanto incerta. Não que não soubesse o que dizer, ele só não sabia como fazê-lo. Não fora isso o que acontecera da última vez? Tinha dito a coisa certa da forma errada, no momento errado, e as consequências ainda perduravam em seu corpo, tinham-no ferido e combalido. Ele não podia arriscar cometer o mesmo erro novamente. Precisava pesar cada palavra, testá-la na boca, absorver delas o amargor, engolir o recalque que incontestavelmente possuíam. Tarefa difícil a de convencer Kyungsoo sem se denunciar. Baekhyun se havia transformado num cordeiro humilde, que se encolhe diante do lobo em vez de desafiá-lo. A modéstia nunca fora uma característica marcante em sua personalidade, mas eis que ela era seu último recurso. Assim é o amor; ele torna submisso o mais orgulhoso entre os homens. A vaidade vira singeleza, a altivez vira docilidade. Um ômega que encolhe os ombros e acata a primazia de um alfa é uma ocorrência rotineira, mas um amante que depõe suas armas e estica o pescoço para seu amado, oferecendo-lhe suas glândulas e também sua alma, é não só uma atitude branda, como também um pedido e uma promessa.

E Kyungsoo sabia que, se se calasse agora, talvez não tivesse outra chance de se fazer ouvir. Contudo, o que queria fazer não podia ser feito e o que tinha para confessar não podia ser pronunciado. Agindo a revelia de si mesmo, ele foi até Baekhyun e o abraçou fraternalmente, enlaçando-o pela lateral do corpo, seus braços o circundando como se fizessem dele a fronteira que chamaria agora de lar. Há certos tipos de amores que são sentidos com o sexo, o coração e nenhuma razão. Há outros, porém, que se contentam com o toque e o entendimento de que são retribuídos. Nem todos os amores interditos são frustrados.

“Não seja bobo, você sempre será meu amigo”, Kyungsoo sorria um sorriso que o cortava por dentro. Ah, a melancolia. E o esmorecimento e a privação e a penúria e a velha dor. “Só me prometa que não vai sumir de novo e que, se precisar se ausentar, vai dar notícia. Mas também saiba que dessa vez eu não vou esperar de braços cruzados. Eu vou atrás de você. Onde você estiver, eu vou te buscar.”

O sorriso de Baekhyun, tão distinto do de Kyungsoo, era radiante e genuinamente alegre. Tinha seu amigo de volta – por hora, isso era tudo de que precisava.

“Você tem minha palavra”, prometeu, abraçando-o forte a ponto de lhe arrancar o ar, de tirá-lo do chão e jogá-lo outra vez à deriva, imerso nos sentimentos que achava serem só seus.

⌘

Numa noite de lua crescente, se reuniram na casa de Jongdae. Não faltava muito para seu casamento, de modo que os preparativos estavam a todo vapor. Para variar, seus amigos tinham se oferecido para ajudar de fato, em vez de só ocupar espaço e conversar sobre frivolidades. Minseok era o único que não pudera comparecer – ele havia se mudado para o vilarejo de seu alfa, um lugarzinho remoto e entediante, do qual não se podia sair com facilidade. As estradas eram tortuosas, impossíveis de se transitar no período das monções e insuportavelmente quentes e secas no resto do ano, além de ermas – e consequentemente também perigosas. Não era um percurso fácil e, se pudesse evitar, Minseok não o faria. Para compensar, escrevia cartas aos amigos que deixara em sua terra natal, e com mais frequência a Luhan. Aparentemente, estava com boa saúde e bem ambientado em seu novo lar. Não havia com o que se preocupar, Minseok tinha encontrado boa fortuna.

Já Luhan se queixava por qualquer motivo; era como um passatempo, uma distração. Yifan ronca e não o deixa dormir à noite. Yifan está sempre absorvido pelos _negócios_. Havia criadas demais em casa e todas elas eram subalternas ao ômega pai de Yifan, em vez de responderem a Luhan, quem realmente era o dono da casa. Tinha que lidar com muitas intromissões e era forçado a prestar satisfação até de sua vida sexual para os anciões do clã de seu cônjuge _. Eles querem que eu diga até quando foi a última vez que nós dormimos juntos_ , ele desabafou, enquanto examinava a tapeçaria que uma das criadas havia terminado há pouco _. E quando eu digo dormir, eu não estou falando de_ fechar os olhos e dormir. _Eles me dão beberagens e poções para aumentar minha fertilidade, porque aparentemente eu não passo de uma galinha que precisa pôr ovos e chocar, dia e noite. Yifan não se mete nisso, é claro. Ele também não vê a hora que eu emprenhe, porque é para isso que eu sirvo, não é mesmo? Minha função no mundo é dar cria._

Para Kyungsoo, era mais fácil desprezar as lamentações de Luhan, taxá-lo de dramático e até ingrato. Ele tinha feito um bom casamento, seu alfa era generoso e gentil, o dote que seu clã recebera havia sido vultuoso. Fingir não entender o porquê ele reclamava era apenas uma tática. Acaso não estava ciente de que o mesmo aconteceria consigo se viesse a se casar com Jongin? Que Jongin o trataria bem era inegável. Mas e quanto ao clã de seu alfa? Era com eles que tinha que se preocupar.

Baekhyun, tendo aprendido sua lição, permanecia inexpressivo durante as lamúrias de Luhan. Sua neutralidade era uma forma de não ofender Kyungsoo, de não espicaçá-lo. Pura cortesia de sua parte não lembrar ao amigo de que o futuro que o aguardava não era lá muito diferente. Mas, então, parando para pensar, o que tinha a ver com isso? Kyungsoo tinha condições de tomar suas próprias decisões. Interferir em suas escolhas seria insultá-lo, pôr em dúvida sua capacidade de saber o que era melhor para si. Baekhyun reconhecia um caso perdido quando via um. Kyungsoo, de todo modo, estava além do seu poder.

Mas até que ponto era capaz de permanecer inabalável diante dos desatinos de uma criatura que, embora insensata, ainda tinha como amigo? A noite fora interrompida precocemente e acabou com Baekhyun ordenando que seus criados levassem Kyungsoo de volta para casa numa liteira. Ele havia desmaiado sem motivo aparente. Só comentara que sua vista tinha escurecido, que se sentia tonto, no entanto, isso fora horas antes, logo ao se encontrar com Baekhyun, no átrio da casa de Jongdae. Baekhyun tinha pedido que o serviçal de Jongdae lhe buscasse água e pronto, dera o assunto por resolvido. Ao socorrer Kyungsoo, não imaginara que ele tinha culpa no próprio mal-estar, mas, como viera a descobrir depois, cada sintoma que sentia se devia às beberagens que tomava em jejum, manhã sim, manhã não.

Baekhyun não compreendia. Não precisava que Kyungsoo lhe dissesse o quanto um cio era indesejável e importuno, mas tentar evitá-lo era como alimentar uma fornalha que acabaria por explodir em chamas e fumaça ardente. Esse sequer era um fato desconhecido. Se os ômegas aceitavam com resignação sua má sorte era por saberem que não havia como lutar contra ela.

Baekhyun virou a madrugada a seu lado. Kyungsoo tremia de febre, delirava e suava profusamente. Sua omma vinha de vez em quando, com toalhas úmidas que trocava sempre que julgava necessário, água fresca e essências que ela garantia que poderiam ajudar. Havia tentado fazer Kyungsoo beber um chá, mas ele botou tudo pra fora. O quarto abafado recendia a incenso e suor frio, um odor pujante que prenunciava um cio distorcido, fora de hora e desequilibrado. Na manhã seguinte, Kyungsoo ainda não apresentava melhora e sua consciência ia e vinha, às vezes ele parecia mais lúcido, noutras ele se mostrava completamente fora de si.

“Chame Jongin”, ele implorou, apertando o pulso de Baekhyun com firmeza, uma expressão tensa e desesperada que doía ver num rosto tão adorado. “Eu preciso de um alfa, Baekhyun. Eu não vou aguentar sozinho, eu sei disso e ainda nem começou.”

Baekhyun até considerou atender ao pedido de Kyungsoo. Fazer com que Jongin chegasse até o leito de Kyungsoo seria um desafio, não uma impossibilidade. Rapidamente traçou um plano, o qual, para funcionar, deveria contar com a ajuda e a cumplicidade de pelo menos uma criada da casa, mas o descartou logo que voltou a si. Não, não seria capaz de entregar Kyungsoo a outra pessoa, ainda que soubesse que aquela pessoa seria o futuro cônjuge de seu amigo. Por ciúme, negava a ele alívio. Baekhyun o assistiu chorar e grunhir de agonia e se sentiu péssimo. No entanto, sempre podia justificar sua mesquinhez com bom senso. Se Kyungsoo, tendo saído de seu cio, o confrontasse, Baekhyun poderia alegar que tinha em mente somente o bem estar dele. Kyungsoo não estava em seu juízo perfeito. Não seria decente de sua parte ceder aos impulsos de um ômega cujas ações e palavras, cada uma delas, eram ditadas por hormônios e uma libido exacerbada, em vez de serem frutos de uma vontade genuína.

“Me perdoe, Kyungsoo”, ele sussurrou, na terceira noite seguida em que o acompanhava em seu suplício interminável. O cio sequer havia começado; aquelas eram somente as intermitências, sua anunciação excruciante, apenas a desforra da natureza contra um tolo que tenta burlá-la. “Eu estou pensando mais em mim do que em você.”

A omma de Kyungsoo tinha administrado uma essência que o fez dormir pesadamente pela primeira vez desde que saíra às pressas da casa de Jongdae. O que quer que Baekhyun tivesse a lhe dizer não chegaria a seus ouvidos e no entanto Baekhyun diria mesmo assim. Em que outra ocasião poderia livrar seu peito de todo o peso que carregava?

A primeira vez que Baekhyun confessou a Kyungsoo que o amava, Kyungsoo sequer ouviu.


	9. IX. Audere est facere

Baekhyun fechou os olhos e, pela primeira vez desde que socorrera Kyungsoo na casa de Jongdae, se permitiu respirar. Deixou o ar sair pelas narinas, voltou a abrir os olhos e fitou o teto e as goteiras pelas quais réstias de sol invadiam seu quarto, pequenos faróis salpicando o cômodo inteiro. Luz em meio à escuridão. Suas emoções, de tão confusas, se retinham dentro do peito, insuflando-o cada vez mais e tornando excruciante a mais trivial das tarefas. Até chegar em casa, veio se arrastando, tombando pelas esquinas, meio cego, meio tonto, meio aparvalhado. O que era aquilo que sentia? Era atração, era paixão, era amor? Palavra perigosa, essa. Quase se havia convencido de que era mesmo amor e confessara a um Kyungsoo desacordado sentimentos os quais não tornaria a mencionar. É errado e é pecado. Um ômega é um útero pulsante que precisa germinar. Kyungsoo não tinha semente para enterrar em seu solo fértil e, portanto, não servia. Na verdade, era disso que tentava se convencer, uma história tão infundada que jamais fizera sentido para a sua mente afiada e indócil. Por que então, logo agora, insistia em forçar tais inverdades goela abaixo? Em que labirintos estava se embrenhando na tentativa de escapar de si mesmo? E no entanto, quanto mais fugia, mais a compreensão se tornava inevitável.

Tão claro quanto o sol do deserto, que encandeia a vista e tinge o mundo de uma brancura aterradora. Kyungsoo sequer fora o primeiro. O que era a implicância que tinha por Luhan logo no começo, senão um desejo cru e confuso? Baekhyun precisava admitir, de si para si, escrutinar o que antes julgaria inofensivo, colocar-se à prova e a teste. E se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, o que enfim tinha coragem para ser, ele entenderia como tinha chegado ao ponto em que não havia retorno.

Houve todos os cios que passara sozinho, pensando em nada, nem ninguém, mas sofrendo pela falta de algo, _alguém_. Tanta agonia havia sido desnecessária, completamente inútil, uma vez que ele poderia facilmente ter se socorrido de um alfa; acaso Baekhyun não conhecia um punhado de alfas que concordaria em manter em segredo seus encontros? Chanyeol, inclusive. Sim, Chanyeol. Ah. Chanyeol era perfeito. Forte, mas não rude. Ele era sério e generoso e também belo, músculos firmes e coxas bem torneadas, uma boa altura e compleição robusta, os ossos visíveis em todos os lugares certos sob a pele acetinada e bronzeada, o que para qualquer ômega seria mais um sinal de potência e uma vaga sugestão luxuriosa. Chanyeol era mais do que desejável – ele era _leal_. Desde a infância, ele se colocara como um escudo entre Baekhyun e o mundo. Baekhyun nunca precisara se preocupar com matrimônios e crias, ao contrário de outros ômegas de sua idade. E, se podia se gabar de ser minimante livre, devia isso a Zhou Mi, sim, que fazia questão de deixar bem claro que Baekhyun podia fazer da vida o que bem entendesse. Isso desagradava à sua madrasta, que preferiria tê-lo longe dali, mas seu baba não se importava com a opinião de sua mulher. Mas, sobretudo, era a Chanyeol quem devia agradecer. Zhou Mi negaria a mão de seu primogênito quantas vezes fosse preciso, mas lidar com as investidas de outros alfas seria incômodo e desgastante. Porém nenhum o importunava – Chanyeol tinha a primazia. Não fora preciso pedir, muito menos barganhar, Chanyeol tomara a frente e uma palavra sua havia bastado. _Como posso trazer meu futuro consorte para uma terra em guerra? Ele precisa ficar onde está, onde é mais seguro_. Quando a conversa chegou a seus ouvidos, Baekhyun considerara a atitude de Chanyeol uma cortesia de amigo, mas o interesse e a disposição do alfa também se haviam revelado nos rumores que ele próprio lançara, e até um cego convicto como Baekhyun teve que reconhecer que Chanyeol queria sua mão, senão seu corpo inteiro. Qualquer ômega se apaixonaria por Chanyeol somente por sua aparência, Baekhyun tinha todos os motivos para _amá-lo_ , _adorá-lo_ e ainda assim, só o enxergava como um amigo, um bom amigo, o melhor que tivera o privilégio de encontrar. Ele seria o cônjuge ideal. E ainda assim, Baekhyun era incapaz de visualizar um futuro compartilhado com ele.

Era como um defeito seu. Uma falha em sua mente e em seu organismo que só agora descobria. Já Kyungsoo... Baekhyun tinha _ânsia_ por Kyungsoo. O tipo de fome feroz que nunca seria aplacada. Só de cogitar a ideia de beijá-lo seus lábios formigavam, seu corpo todo reagia febril, convulso. Nunca desejara nada com tanto ardor. Kyungsoo o levaria à loucura com sua presença apenas. Só ele, sem precisar fazer coisa alguma. Baekhyun se dissolvia em si mesmo e tornava a se recompor, seus olhos já reviravam e a necessidade de se aliviar o dilacerava por dentro. Ele tinha que... _Ele tinha_.

Boa decisão a de deixar a casa de Kyungsoo antes que começasse sua tortura propriamente dita. Já compartilhava dela. Se fora capaz de se conter até ali, enquanto o cheiro dele, com um pouco de esforço, ainda podia ser ignorado, o mesmo não poderia ser dito de quando seu cio florescesse com todo o ímpeto de um ciclo muito adiado.

Caminhar em círculos, se afogar, emergir, ser tostado pelo sol do verão, sofrer, ter sede, fome e desejo. Baekhyun até tentou, mas não ousaria negar, não mais. Ele estava apaixonado. Apaixonado, apaixonado, apaixonado. Ele queria Kyungsoo, precisava dele, e antes que lhe perguntassem o que faria para tê-lo, ele perguntaria de volta: _o que eu_ não _farei?_

⌘

Jongin foi anunciado por uma das criadas da casa. A menina franzina, uma beta, sem cheiro e sem clã, avisou a Baekhyun da visita e Jongin logo apareceu no pátio, sem lhe dar tempo de processar o que aquilo significava. Hayoung soltou um risinho, abafado por sua mão em concha cobrindo a boca, e Baekhyun se levantou do tamborete onde estivera sentado, trançando palha enquanto ouvia Taehyung praticar seu mizmar. Antes de o alfa aparecer, o pátio borbulhava com a música de Taehyung, a dança de Hayoung e os gritinhos excitados dos gêmeos que corriam um atrás do outro numa brincadeira divertida de criança. Até Sehun, que passara a tarde inteira lançando olhares por cima do ombro a Baekhyun, voltou sua atenção a Jongin, sua postura de repente se retesando, como se precisasse engrandecer a si mesmo para não ser engolfado pela existência de um alfa mais velho e, consequentemente, mais poderoso. Os gêmeos haviam se embrenhando pela casa e Taehyung parara de tocar, de modo que o silêncio caiu sobre eles como a noite sem lua.

Baekhyun ainda estava decidindo como cumprimentá-lo quando Jongin fez uma meia mesura e pediu uma audiência a sós com o primogênito de Zhou Mi. Mais tarde, Hayoung comentaria sobre o turbante perfeitamente ajeitado em sua cabeça, o manto de lã de camelo jogado sobre seus ombros largos, a pele limpa de imperfeições, amorenada e reluzente como a mais fina seda. Ela enalteceria Jongin enquanto Baekhyun se diminuía, pura aversão a si mesmo e baixa autoestima. Duvidar de si mesmo não era um hábito seu, mas ter que lidar com a existência de um rival também era uma novidade. Não podia evitar a comparação e, não importava de que perspectiva encarasse sua situação, era ele quem sempre saía perdendo. Jongin tinha a vantagem de ser alfa – com que vantagem Baekhyun contava? Na verdade, nem fora preciso que Hayoung ressaltasse as qualidades de Jongin, Baekhyun tinha olhos e _via_.

Jongin, ao se ver sozinho com Baekhyun, tentou falar sobre trivialidades, qualquer coisa sem importância, mas ele percebeu rapidamente que não convencia. Baekhyun o observava de canto de olho, atento, sem se deixar levar por sua conversa amigável. De qualquer forma, Jongin nunca fora bom em enganar ninguém. Ele suspirou e coçou a nuca, num gesto jovial e meio constrangido. Procurava as palavras certas, mas Baekhyun as achou por ele.

“Você veio aqui saber de Kyungsoo, não foi?”, ele indagou, sem rodeios, perscrutando o alfa como se o desafiasse a mentir. Jongin deu um meio sorriso e confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, o constrangimento se metamorfoseando em vergonha bem diante de sua vista. Baekhyun riu por debaixo da respiração, um riso breve e sem vestígio de graça. A situação era irônica, não hilária. Ele iria se admirar se Jongin não fosse correndo atrás de notícias de Kyungsoo, não o contrário. É claro que ele iria aparecer para perturbar a paz de Baekhyun; na verdade, ele até demorara alguns dias a fazê-lo. A aflição empilhada através daqueles dias era visível em sua expressão ansiosa.

“Eu sei que você esteve com ele ultimamente”, respondeu, sem se dar ao trabalho de ir pelas beiradas dessa vez. “Também ouvi dizer que ele saiu da casa de Jongdae quase desmaiado. E ninguém sabe exatamente o que aconteceu a ele.”

Baekhyun reconsiderou – a situação era sim um tanto hilária.

“E você nem imagina o porquê disso?”, Baekhyun rebateu e generosamente deixou que Jongin juntasse os pontos por si mesmo. Só quando percebeu que ele chegava à conclusão correta – supôs que sim, pelo rubor em suas bochechas – foi que resolveu verbalizá-la, em alto e bom som. “Ele entrou no cio, seu alfa tolo!”

Como esperara, o rubor suave nas faces de Jongin tornara-se uma vermelhidão flagrante. Quando quisesse se pôr em conta mais alta do que Jongin, ele evocaria aquele instante de superioridade que tivera sobre ele. As circunstâncias podiam conspirar para convencê-lo do oposto, mas ele sabia que tinha a dianteira. A anatomia de Kyungsoo, a natureza dele, sempre seria terra estrangeira para Jongin, um campo minado, o desconhecido incorporado. Mas não para Baekhyun. Baekhyun, sem sequer precisar escrutinar Kyungsoo, já o conhecia suficientemente bem. Seus corpos tinham mais semelhanças entre si do que diferenças. Se Jongin vagaria seus dedos pela pele de Kyungsoo por dias até chegar ao cume de seu prazer, Baekhyun cravaria nele um orgasmo memorável em questão de minutos, não porque precisasse de todo esse tempo para levá-lo ao ápice, e sim porque não teria pressa.

Jongin não insistiu muito depois disso. Baekhyun tinha lhe dado muito em que pensar; doravante, imagens intrusivas passariam a invadir sua mente nos momentos mais inapropriados. Tudo o que ele sonhara em ter, mas que não fora ousado o suficiente para fantasiar. Sem saber, Baekhyun havia incitado seu rival a _agir_. Jongin era cortês demais para pressionar Kyungsoo a casar-se consigo de uma vez, no entanto, ele de certo tomaria alguma atitude nessa direção. O que ele não podia mais era ficar de braços cruzados, aguardando que as coisas se resolvessem por si só, como se elas não precisassem de seu empenho para acontecer. Há quanto tempo Jongin se guardava por Kyungsoo? Há _anos_. Poderia esperá-lo pelo tempo que fosse, mas percebia agora que não era preciso. O mais difícil ele já tinha – a possibilidade de ter Kyungsoo, uma esperança concreta. Kyungsoo já até dera sua palavra, e o que era mais definitivo do que a palavra dada? Sim, ele, por meio do representante de seu clã e da casamenteira da aldeia, pedira que tivessem paciência, mas não havia voltado atrás no que prometera. Kyungsoo se casaria com Jongin – isso era fato. A única questão era: quando isso aconteceria? Em um mês ou daqui a vinte anos? Jongin, tão romântico, tão idealista, estava disposto a continuar admirando-o de longe, amando-o à distância. Todavia, Baekhyun havia, de algum modo, girado uma chave em sua mente. De repente, Jongin não tinha mais tempo a perder.

Ele iria conquistar Kyungsoo, decidiu.


	10. X. Absens haeres non erit

Baekhyun parecia genuinamente feliz, de um jeito que Kyungsoo pensou que ele não ficaria numa ocasião desse gênero. A julgar por seus discursos, ele era contra a instituição do matrimônio, ou pelo menos tinha uma péssima opinião sobre ela, mas Kyungsoo agora percebia que não era bem assim. A música extraída dos instrumentos de corda flutuava acima de suas cabeças, lançando ritmo às danças nas quais os convidados se enredavam com alegria e abandono, mãos se erguendo ao alto e girando em movimentos floreados, quadris se agitando com elegância, a ponta de pés descalços riscando o chão atapetado. Os incensários fumegavam, bebidas eram servidas, uns batiam palmas, as vestes bordadas de moedas douradas dos ômegas tilintavam sonoramente. Era uma cena bonita e festiva. Baekhyun figurava em meio a ela, em destaque, cheio de graça e entusiasmo.

Era a primeira vez que se viam desde que Kyungsoo saíra do cio; na verdade, era a primeira vez que Kyungsoo saia em público desde então. Se estivessem a sós, num ambiente mais calmo, em circunstâncias normais, teria sido difícil encará-lo depois de ter abafado seu nome entre gemidos, usado suas mãos enquanto fingia serem as dele, desejado que ele o preenchesse com dedos e língua. A princípio, Kyungsoo ficara desconcertado e o tinha cumprimentado com certa reticência, como se temesse chegar perto demais e se denunciar; tinha a impressão de que qualquer um, se o observasse com mais atenção, poderia enxergar os segredos que tentava esconder no fundo de sua mente. Estava estranho, Minseok notou. Mas, então, Luhan puxou Minseok de lado e o repreendeu, aos sussurros: _é claro que ele está estranho, ele acabou de sair de um cio particularmente complicado_. Não era isso e, ao mesmo tempo, era precisamente isso. Um cio particularmente complicado, como Luhan bem colocara. Não que Kyungsoo jamais fosse esclarecer em que ponto exatamente seu cio fora complicado – não foi a agonia hormonal de sempre, agravada como efeito colateral das beberagens que tomara por meses, foi Baekhyun. _Baekhyun_. Fantasiar com seu melhor amigo por todos aqueles dias e noites o deixara em alerta, atento a cada gesto e atitude que tinha perto dele. Seu corpo o havia traído mais uma vez, imposto suas necessidades a despeito de sua vontade e, além de perigoso, isso era humilhante e desmoralizante.

Kyungsoo era um ômega, afinal, o que equivalia a dizer que ele era um escravo de si mesmo.

Baekhyun tentou por mais de uma vez puxar conversa, mas Kyungsoo respondeu com monossílabos, frases curtas ou mal disfarçado desinteresse; sabia que estava estranho, evasivo, mas não podia evitar. Sequer tinha certeza de quando Baekhyun o tinha deixado e em que circunstâncias – ele bem podia ter visto ou ouvido algo; em sua paranoia, Kyungsoo não duvidava de que pudesse ter se comprometido de maneira irreparável em seu delírio pré-cio. Embora Baekhyun não desse sinal de que esse fosse o caso, Kyungsoo não estava convencido.

Só quando a cerimônia começou foi que ele desviou sua atenção de si mesmo e parou para observar seu entorno. Que bela festa eles tinham preparado, digna de um príncipe. A decoração tinha tons de dourado e vermelho vivo, buquês de rosas arrumados sobre as mesas e pétalas escarlates pelo chão, um perfume doce de flores e incenso no ar e, o que havia de mais reluzente naquele espaço decorado para a realeza, o sorriso de Junmyeon, que parecia jamais se desfazer. Jongdae, cujo rosto estava coberto por véus semitransparentes, como era tradição, tinha uma expressão insondável, mas os olhos marejados deixavam sua emoção bem evidente. Casar nunca fora um sonho de Kyungsoo – ao contrário de outros ômegas com que crescera, ele não fantasiava sobre seu futuro cônjuge, não fazia planos para a festa de casamento, não guardava anseios inexprimíveis acerca de sua lua de mel. Naquele momento, todavia, ele se viu desejando algo parecido. Aquele sentimento de contentamento e expectativa, o alívio por saber que finalmente encontrara o amor, um companheiro de vida, um melhor amigo. Inadvertidamente, ele olhou de esguelha para Baekhyun. Seus esforços no sentido de sufocar o quanto estava apaixonado por ele caiam por terra quando ele estava por perto. Chegava a ser injusto. Kyungsoo lutava contra forças muito maiores e mais poderosas do que sua vontade.

Jongin tentou se aproximar, mas Kyungsoo estava enfeitiçado. Cada passo de dança, cada movimento de Baekhyun era acompanhado por seu olhar atento e encantado. Jongin falava a seu lado e Kyungsoo nada ouvia. A música que embalava Baekhyun enchera seus ouvidos, era tudo o que lhe chegava. Baekhyun o puxou pela mão, o levando para a roda de ômegas e alguns alfas que bailavam pelo salão aberto. Kyungsoo não era muito de dançar, mas ele tentou alguns passos, se juntando às risadas e ao bom humor que imperava entre aquele grupo.

Jongin o assistiu de onde estava. Não havendo percebido que Kyungsoo estava completamente absorvido por Baekhyun, ele julgara como timidez o que era desinteresse por sua conversa e companhia. Estava um pouco alto depois de beber tanto vinho, ademais, a música alta e a algazarra da festa só o deixavam ainda mais ébrio. Nem em um milhão de anos teria malícia suficiente para juntar as peças e fazer sentido daquela situação. Tudo o que via era dois amigos se divertindo um com o outro, dançando juntos e aproveitando o momento. Era só isso o que todos viam, aliás. O modo como Baekhyun segurava o antebraço de Kyungsoo e chegava mais perto para sussurrar algo ao pé de seu ouvido, seu hálito roçando a pele já eriçada de seu dongsaeng, era cumplicidade de amigos, não um gesto de futuros amantes que mal podem se conter. As atenções demasiadas de Kyungsoo eram admiração de um dongsaeng para com seu hyung. Os toques furtivos mas insistentes, os olhares prolongados e embevecidos, que eles parecessem ter se enfiado numa bolha de onde se recusavam a sair e onde ninguém mais tinha permissão para entrar... Quem iria intuir disso tudo um pecado tão chocante? A amizade era o disfarce perfeito. Dois ômegas tão chegados quanto irmãos. Quem iria intuir que o amor entre eles não era somente fraternal? A ideia era tão revoltante que jamais seria cogitada. Eles estavam seguros.

⌘

“Foi uma cerimônia muito bonita.”

A voz de Baekhyun saiu meio abafada, um lado de seu rosto pressionado contra uma almofada. Havia dançado até se jogar num dos futons do salão, arfando e ainda rindo, a conversa que começara na pista de dança chegando até o amontoado de almofadas onde o grupo resolvera descansar. Fazia horas desde então e tanto Baekhyun quanto Kyungsoo haviam trocado suas indumentárias pomposas por roupas de dormir. Kyungsoo não precisara insistir para que Baekhyun passasse o resto da noite em sua casa – era o destino natural a se tomar, de modo que estavam os dois na cama de Kyungsoo, a aurora irrompendo sobre as janelas abertas, o frio noturno do deserto aos poucos deixando o cômodo, sendo substituído pelo calor morno das primeiras horas da manhã. O braço de Baekhyun estava sobre a cintura de Kyungsoo e a perna de Kyungsoo estava enlaçada nos quadris de Baekhyun. Estavam de frente um para o outro. Talvez fosse o álcool que ainda corria em sua corrente sanguínea, mas Kyungsoo não se importava com aquela intimidade, as carícias suaves que Baekhyun fazia em seu antebraço não o deixavam alarmado ou desconfortável. Parecia certo. Apesar de eles não irem além daqueles toques pudicos, os dois estavam cientes de que haviam ultrapassado um limite que devia ser intransponível. Tinham ido longe demais e, dali em diante, só poderiam seguir pelo caminho que haviam escolhido. Não havia mais volta.

Esse pensamento, que outrora encheria Kyungsoo de pânico, lhe trouxe confiança e lhe aprouve. Era sim certo. Seu eu do passado, uma versão sua mais sensata, diria que seu julgamento estava embotado pelo desejo e pela paixão, o que de certa forma era verdade, no entanto, Kyungsoo sabia que era mais que isso. Sua mão tateou em busca da mão de Baekhyun e ele entrelaçou seus dedos.

“Foi linda, na verdade.”

Ele passara semanas, senão meses, se desgastando em medos e receios, em autoflagelo e repressão. E de repente, tais sentimentos pareciam pertencer a outra vida agora que Baekhyun estava tão perto, o calor dele o envolvendo, a respiração dele acariciando sua face. Eles conversaram até cair no sono, trocando impressões sobre a festa de casamento, falando sobre amenidades enquanto exploravam um ao outro com olhares intensos e dedos delicados.

A boca fala enquanto o coração se enche até que se cala e todos os órgãos transbordam.


	11. XI. Dulce pomum quum abest custos

Há coisas sobre as quais Baekhyun raramente fala, mas que estão sempre escondidas em um canto de sua mente e vez ou outra emergem. Às vezes, elas vêm como um pesadelo para assombrá-lo e perturbá-lo; noutras, são um bálsamo. Um mesmo fato, uma mesma lembrança, um mesmo sentimento podem ter efeitos e impactos muito distintos, tudo depende de com o que eles se revestem – é sabido. Seu appa, em certas ocasiões, surgia como uma memória fresca e luminosa, vestindo os tons do deserto, amarelo opaco, terracota e bege. Seus passos delicados como se flutuasse. Em vida, Kyuhyun nunca fora uma presença suave – ele era rígido e contido, sua inclinação para as mais ruidosas discussões e brigas só a muito custo se escondendo em sua expressão austera. Baekhyun compreendia o comportamento de seu appa. O desconforto permanente e o ânimo combativo haviam sido passados de pai para filho, afinal. Mas não era assim que gostava de se lembrar dele – encurralado pelas circunstâncias insuportáveis de sua vida e por um esposo que não se decidia entre atormentá-lo e reverenciá-lo. Não que fosse capaz de controlar essas manifestações, pois Kyuhyun podia bem aparecer por trás de seus olhos fechados como um eco de si mesmo, um fantasma esfaimado vagando pelo deserto, destruído por um matrimônio tumultuado, um grito retumbando de seus pulmões, puro desespero e angústia. Ou podia aparecer envolto pela aura beatífica que só filhos muito devotados conferem a seus pais. Kyuhyun, como todas as coisas que seu unigênito conhecia, era caleidoscópico.

Baekhyun possuía uma mente borbulhante e incontida, e era frequente que se visse possuído por ela. Seus pensamentos se apresentavam com múltiplas nuances e era preciso algum esforço para que se focasse em apenas uma linha da qual pudesse tirar uma conclusão sensata. Cedo demais havia aprendido que toda moeda tem dois lados, toda história tem tantas versões quanto pessoas para contá-las e que nada que saísse de sua mente era confiável a não ser que, num salto de fé, ele decidisse confiar. Zhou Mi o ensinara a duvidar de si mesmo – _eu e seu appa estamos só conversando, pare de chorar!_ – e a ter autoconfiança – como primogênito de sua linhagem e filho de Kyuhyun, Baekhyun tinha privilégios. Alguns diriam que era o preferido de seu baba, o ômega apreciado como se fosse um alfa. Dentro de casa, seus pais agiam de uma forma e, em público, de outra totalmente diferente. Trancados em seus aposentos, eles tampouco eram as mesmas criaturas. Baekhyun ouvia os ruídos abafados e sentia o cheiro almiscarado escapando pela fresta da porta. Nada era como parecia. E, no entanto, ele tinha que escolher uma só maneira de enxergar as coisas, em vez de ficar indeciso e confuso com tudo e todos.

Baekhyun não sabia de nada ao certo até que se _forçava_ a saber. Algumas opiniões suas, porém, eram tão inabaláveis que ele quase podia tê-las como verdade absoluta. A primeira delas era que Zhou Mi tinha oprimido Kyuhyun até o ponto de ruptura. O sumiço de seu appa – e a provável morte dele – eram sim culpa de seu baba, mas não somente dele. Baekhyun culpava o clã de Kyuhyun, o clã de Zhou Mi, seus vizinhos, cada alfa e cada ômega, até os betas e crianças de gênero secundário ainda não manifesto. Outra coisa que tinha como certo era que em seu leito jamais receberia um alfa. Que morresse virgem, tanto fazia – o que não suportaria era abrir as penas para uma escória alfa que o iria injustiçar e ofender na primeira oportunidade.

Baekhyun também sabia que casamentos entre ômegas e alfas era uma espécie mais cruel de atestado de óbito para os primeiros, que Chanyeol era o mais antigo e leal amigo que tinha e que devia permanecer assim, que ele precisava cuidar de seus irmãos para que o futuro deles fosse mais ditoso de que o de Kyuhyun. Baekhyun tinha poucas certezas e muitas dúvidas, muitas opiniões conflitantes em sua cabeça dividida. Mesmo assim, ele dominara a arte de parecer certo e seguro de modo tal que agora, na aurora de sua juventude, aparentava ser um homem extremamente confiante e até obstinado.

Quando pensava em Kyungsoo, Baekhyun demorava a se decidir se devia acreditar no que seu coração tentava lhe convencer. Sua mente lhe pregava peças, jogava um jogo sádico de dúvida e certeza, lhe fazia rememorar evidências que ora incentivavam, ora desencorajavam suas esperanças. Há meses se debatia contra si mesmo, caindo e levantando em sua determinação tola de conquistar o afeto de Kyungsoo, e por fim sequer tinha coragem de aceitar plenamente o que sentia por ele. Estava sempre indo e voltando e indo novamente, correndo em círculos, tropeçando nos próprios pés e não tendo um instante de descanso. Era uma tortura. Era loucura.

Sua sorte, todavia, havia mudado na noite anterior. Na festa de casamento de Jongdae, enquanto dançava e se divertia com os outros convidados, ele sutilmente procurava por Kyungsoo. Tinha visto como Jongin estava sempre a alguns passos dele, hesitando em se aproximar. Baekhyun estava pronto para intervir, puxar Kyungsoo pela mão e afastá-lo de Jongin pelo resto da festa, mas não foi necessário. Jongin, para seu imenso deleite e alívio, era um covarde. Sua coragem só o levava até os amigos de Kyungsoo, mas não ao próprio Kyungsoo. Ali, Baekhyun sentiu que ganhava mais terreno. Jongin era muito bom em admirar Kyungsoo de longe – chegar perto dele e lhe fazer a corte, porém, estava além de sua capacidade.

Mesmo se ele finalmente resolvesse conquistar o afeto de Kyungsoo, Baekhyun percebeu não sem uma pontada de orgulho e vaidade, seria inútil. Os eventos da noite passada falavam por si só. Baekhyun não tinha rival, jamais tivera – o que ele tinha era uma pedra no sapato.

Talvez estivesse se deixando levar por algo que achara ter visto no olhar de Kyungsoo, seu semblante extasiado, os toques a um só tempo afetuosos e famintos, o modo como ele se arrepiara quando Baekhyun pôs a mão em sua nuca, um gesto que, entre amantes, significaria desejo de proximidade, um beijo que se anuncia – tudo isso era evidência o bastante? Baekhyun não queria se precipitar, tampouco assustar Kyungsoo. Então ele esperaria. Esperaria como se ninguém estivesse às suas costas ou adiante.

O caminho até Kyungsoo estava livre. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era ir até ele.

⌘

Kyungsoo se despediu de Baekhyun aquela tarde com uma sensação estranha no peito. Depois de fechar a pesada porta dupla atrás de si, ele se recostou na madeira envelhecida e suspirou, tentando organizar o turbilhão que tinha virado sua cabeça. O que era aquilo que sentia? Saudade antecipada, arrependimento, culpa, desejo frustrado? Todas essas coisas e mais algumas outras? Antes que uma das criadas surgisse no umbral da casa e o flagrasse naquele humor esquisito, saiu de lá apressadamente, subindo os degraus de pedra desgastada de volta a seu quarto. Sua cama já havia sido arrumada, mas os lençóis eram os mesmos com os quais haviam dormido. Kyungsoo, numa azáfama que lhe era deveras atípica, enfiou a cara num monte que juntou com as mãos, os nós de seus dedos brancos de apertar a seda macia. O cheiro de Baekhyun permanecia. Seu quarto ainda estava cheio da presença dele, assim como Kyungsoo também recendia seu aroma, seu corpo marcado pelas mãos dele.

Kyungsoo inspirou forte, com a urgência de um homem sedento que enfim encontra seu manancial. Ele queria, ele _precisava_. Sua face se esfregou contra o lençol, os dentes trincados para segurar um ganido insatisfeito. O alvoroço em seu coração se manifestava de maneira _tão_ carnal – Kyungsoo estava envergonhado, mas era fraco demais, ou tinha resistido por tempo demais, para se negar alento. Seu corpo conhecia as próprias necessidades suficientemente bem, assim como conhecia os meios para saná-las. Kyungsoo não teve que pensar, seus dedos tinham a habilidade instintiva nascida de anos de prática em ter que cuidar de si mesmo sem a ajuda de ninguém. Eles penetravam ao passo que suas mãos apertavam, deslizavam e acariciavam. A direita desempenhava um papel, a esquerda, outro. _Baekhyun_. Seus lábios entoavam uma prece inaudível. _Baekhyun_.

Kyungsoo era uma flor do deserto. Não carecia de água para brotar de um solo inóspito, nem de um jardineiro dedicado para assistir seu desabrochar, nem de apreciadores para constatar sua beleza singela mas arrebatadora. Era jovem, não tolo; inexperiente, não inocente. A verdade da vida não lhe era um mistério. Ele tinha consciência do destino que o aguardava se decidisse trilhar tal estrada. A desgraça, o ostracismo, a vergonha. Ou uma existência de segredos, mentiras, dissimulações e medo. Tinha diante de si uma escolha definitiva e de consequências insuportáveis. Seria mais fácil simplesmente casar-se com Jongin e esquecer aquele despautério. Sua omma tinha feito um casamento por conveniência e tinha sido feliz ou pelo menos não miserável. Por que Kyungsoo não era capaz de fazer o mesmo?

_Baekhyun_. Sua omma nunca estivera apaixonada por outra pessoa. Seu appa era a única opção que ela considerou, portanto, não houve dilema ou sofrimento. Kyungsoo, por sua vez, estava apaixonado. Paixão do tipo que faz o corpo verter fluídos e estremecer entre gemidos sufocados. _Baekhyun_. Paixão que traz consigo desejo, que devora e cega. Kyungsoo se prostrou de joelhos. Receberia Baekhyun em sua boca e o engoliria sem titubear, mas a ideia de beijar a face de Jongin, se esta lhe ocorresse, lhe causaria repulsa. Não só para Jongin seus lábios estavam selados – Kyungsoo rejeitaria o mundo inteiro em favor daquele que detinha seu coração.

Muitas luas atrás, Kyungsoo ainda teria podido se levantar daquele delírio e fingir que nada sério havia ocorrido. Que suas epifanias eram absurdas. Que ele e Baekhyun eram apenas bons amigos. Esses artifícios não estavam mais à disposição. O véu havia sido rasgado.

Ainda trêmulo e vacilante, ele se ergueu e se sentou na ponta da cama. Seus ombros sacudiram com algo que era um pouco de choro, um pouco de riso, uma exaltação surgida no pé de sua barriga e que o eletrizava por inteiro. Se sentia sujo, se sentia doente, mas não de verdade. Nenhum sentimento deveria ter o direito de ser tão ambíguo. Amar sempre é sinônimo de boa fortuna. Não devia ser assim? E era.

Bem-aventurado Kyungsoo. Maldito Kyungsoo. Tudo o que não podia ter era tudo pelo que ansiava.


	12. XII. Credula est spes improba

No fim da tarde seguinte, Baekhyun retornou à casa de Kyungsoo – e qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar Jongin sentado à mesa com o jovem ômega, os dois parecendo ter interrompido uma conversa amigável somente por conta da chegada do novo visitante. Baekhyun se deteve, o cenho franzido. Quer dizer então que Jongin havia criado coragem para se aproximar de Kyungsoo? E o fizera inesperadamente, como se para reaver alguma vantagem que houvesse perdido. Baekhyun se sentia vítima de uma conspiração. Nos instantes irrelevantes em que ficou parado, matutando na entrada do jardim, ele observou primeiro Jongin e em seguida Kyungsoo. Estava atrás de alguma pista. Seu amigo estava cedendo aos avanços de Jongin ou resistia? Talvez Baekhyun tivesse se precipitado ao descartar Jongin como rival.

O dia demorava a cair naquela parte do mundo; o sol ainda pendia no firmamento. O rosto de Kyungsoo estava parcialmente iluminado pelos raios de sol que escapavam através das folhas da única árvore de copa alta do jardim. Um losango de luz recaia sobre seu olho esquerdo, retraindo a pupila de tal modo que ela não era mais do que um sinal negro flutuando sobre a íris castanha, sua cor tão saturada que parecia quase vermelha. Baekhyun passou a língua pelo lábio inferior, pensando numa associação que fizesse justiça à beleza dos olhos que o fitavam. Uma madeira que sangra, resina escorrendo pelo caule de uma árvore. Não enxergava nada além desse olhar até que Jongin o cumprimentou animadamente. Baekhyun piscou uma, duas vezes. Saindo de seu torpor, percebeu as folhas que Jongin segurava. Uma carta de amor? Um contrato de casamento? Seu pulso acelerou de repente.

“Que bom que você chegou, hyung”, Kyungsoo disse, se levantando e indo até Baekhyun – ele o pegou pelo antebraço, de um jeito cúmplice e afável, e o levou até uma cadeira ao seu lado. “Estava mostrando alguns desenhos para Jongin-ssi.”

Baekhyun encarou Kyungsoo e então Jongin. “Desenhos? Que desenhos?”

Com um sorriso que a Baekhyun pareceu simplesmente condescendente, Jongin estendeu uma das folhas para Baekhyun. Tratava-se de um esboço muito bem acabado de um lobo com os caninos a mostra. Parecia a obra de um profissional ou, pelo menos, de uma mão com bastante prática e habilidade. Baekhyun percorreu com a ponta dos dedos os traços firmes que delimitavam as orelhas do animal. Havia algo de mesmerizante naquele desenho. Não precisou perguntar para saber que Kyungsoo era o artista.

“Você nunca me disse que desenhava, Kyungsoo-ah.”

Kyungsoo desviou o rosto do escrutínio de seu hyung. Baekhyun não pôde evitar se perguntar o que mais não sabia sobre seu dongsaeng. O que mais estava ao alcance de Jongin, mas não ao seu?

“É um passatempo bobo”, Kyungsoo explicou, como se se desculpasse. “Na verdade, não costumo desenhar com muita frequência. Não como antigamente, quer dizer. Peguei esses esboços do fundo do meu baú só porque Jongin-ssi perguntou se eu ainda gostava de desenhar.”

Baekhyun encarou Jongin, esperando que ele prosseguisse. Estava certo ao pensar que o alfa teria algo a acrescentar. “Kyungsoo-ssi é um excelente desenhista”, ele elogiou, todo cordial e lisonjeiro. “Além de um exímio tocador de qanun também.”

Baekhyun não fez questão de suprimir o arfar indignado que emitiu quando Jongin revelou mais aquele segredo sobre Kyungsoo. Disfarçadamente, Kyungsoo apoiou a própria testa na palma da mão, os olhos arregalados se desviando de seu hyung. Assim como sabia que a água do mar era salgada, sabia que Baekhyun iria fazer um grande alarde daquilo. Baekhyun gostava de compartilhar muito de si com seu melhor amigo, suas lembranças de infância, alguns de seus pensamentos mais íntimos, gracejos e comentários zombeteiros acerca das outras pessoas às custas das quais se divertiam. Kyungsoo, porém, preferia ouvir a falar. Ele era quieto por natureza, observador por essência. Dava-lhe mais alegria e prazer quando Baekhyun se embrenhava em um de seus longos discursos ou desabafos. Encher os ouvidos e a alma da voz dele, se deixar embalar pela cadência de suas sílabas bem pronunciadas, por seu sotaque elegante que fazia as palavras menos guturais e mais planas. Era diferente do dialeto rude da gente do vilarejo, que praticamente cantava as frases e escarrava nos errês. Baekhyun falava como um erudito. Ele tinha vivido por toda parte, percorrera o deserto de cima a baixo, tivera educação mesmo após a puberdade, privilégio ao qual poucos ômegas tinham acesso. O que Kyungsoo tinha a agregar? Mesmo que tivesse, por que iria roubar de si mesmo aqueles momentos preciosos em que a voz profunda e límpida de Baekhyun o arrebatava e o levava para longe, para tão perto de seu coração?

“Você nunca me disse que tocava qanun”, ele protestou, por fim. Quando Jongin saísse, Kyungsoo iria esclarecer a situação. Sem se denunciar demais, encontraria uma forma de fazer Baekhyun entender que, se havia se esquecido de mencionar os desenhos e a qanun, era só porque estivera absorto demais em admirar algum novo encanto que descobrira em seu rosto ou em seus gestos. Kyungsoo se dava conta de que era fácil se perder em Baekhyun – sua presença o engolfava, entorpecia seus sentidos e o deixava num estado de suspensão, incapaz de reagir. O primeiro amor o havia atingido com a força de um tsunami.

“Por que você não toca um pouco para nós, Kyungsoo-ssi?”, Jongin sugeriu com doçura, sorrindo não tanto com os lábios, mas sobretudo com os olhos – o que fazia de seu sorriso um tanto irresistível. “Se não for incômodo para você, é claro.”

Baekhyun ressentia-se de Jongin cada vez mais. A sutileza dele o tornava perigoso. O fato de que Kyungsoo mal parecia perceber isso – ou qualquer coisa que tivesse a ver com Jongin, na verdade – não atenuava a ameaça que ele representava, pelo contrário.

“Tenho certeza de que ele não vai se incomodar. Onde está a sua qanun, Kyungsoo-ah? Peça para uma das criadas pegá-la para você.”

Kyungsoo fez exatamente isso. Foram minutos incômodos os que se seguiram. A criada não demorou, mas os segundos se estendiam impossivelmente – apenas Jongin estava alheio aos efeitos daquele tempo distorcido. Kyungsoo esfregava as mãos com nervosismo, e engoliu a seco por uma ou duas vezes. Baekhyun tinha um semblante sisudo. A visita de Jongin tinha sido repentina, no entanto, ainda que se houvesse convidado para ter com Kyungsoo com semanas de antecedência, continuaria sendo uma companhia desconfortável. Com Baekhyun entre eles, porém, estar perto de Jongin deixava de ser só desconfortável para ser também desagradável.

Receber o instrumento das mãos da criada foi um alívio. Sem perder tempo, Kyungsoo dedilhou as primeiras notas. Estava claro que ele não era um profissional, mas sua educação musical não deixava a desejar. Antes de começar, havia calçado seus dedos com dedais de metal – a dança de suas mãos pelas cordas retesadas era arte em sua forma pura, tão cativante quanto a música que elas extraiam. Jongin suspirava com deleite enquanto Baekhyun tinha a impressão de estar meio sem fôlego. Concentrado como estava, Kyungsoo tinha até fechado os olhos. Quem sabe não o fizera para evitar a mirada aferrada de Baekhyun? Sua música era mais pessoal do que bonita. Ela contava uma história. Não, não era bem uma história – era um segredo.

Ao terminar, Kyungsoo lançou uma olhadela para Baekhyun, que a interceptou antes que o mais novo desviasse. Tudo o que precisava saber estava expresso no rosto tão amado. A conversa continuou por pouco tempo; logo Jongin se despediu e desapareceu atrás das portas pesadas de madeira. Kyungsoo e Baekhyun se encararam, confusão e compreensão rivalizando entre si.

“Me desculpe por não ter contado antes pra você”, Kyungsoo se adiantou. Ele soava pungentemente sincero. “Devia ter imaginado que você se importava. Mas é que a maioria das pessoas não se interessa em saber, então eu pensei...”

Baekhyun o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse concluir. Causava-lhe indignação, para dizer o mínimo, saber que Kyungsoo havia sido ignorado ou fora ensinado que seus interesses eram bobagens irrelevantes.

“Eu quero saber tudo o que há para saber sobre você, Kyungsoo. Absolutamente tudo.”

⌘

Nenhum detalhe era irrelevante ou bobo demais – Baekhyun realmente queria saber tudo. Nos dias que se seguiram, foi como se redescobrisse Kyungsoo. Estava habituado a contemplá-lo, mas agora o explorava, quase todos os seus sentidos envolvidos, não só a visão. Baekhyun, que nunca havia economizado em seus toques, agora os distribuía livremente, suas mãos sempre procurando por um pedaço de pele, seus dedos entrelaçado aos dele, ou repousados em seu ombro, o polegar se estendendo para alcançar o pescoço nu. O cheiro dele o intoxicava como de costume; a diferença, todavia, era que agora Baekhyun não disfarçava mais o quanto apreciava o aroma natural de seu amigo. Gostava de ter o cheiro dele impregnado em suas roupas; quando dormiam juntos, Baekhyun respirava-o para dentro dos pulmões e adormecia tranquilo.

A ânsia de beijá-lo tinha se tornado intolerável. Mais do que isso, Baekhyun queria colocá-lo em sua boca, enfiar língua e dedos dentro dele e extrair de seu corpo seu sabor. Precisava prová-lo, descobrir que gosto ele tinha. Cobri-lo de beijos, estender as mãos pelo corpo desnudo e apalpá-lo, senti-lo pulsar com o mesmo desejo que o fazia enlouquecer, dia após dias, uma tortura cruciante e deliciosa. Se não agia de acordo com seus impulsos, era por que temia assustá-lo ou desrespeitá-lo. Sua hesitação de modo algum advinha do medo de ser renegado por seu clã e desafiar o mundo e suas convenções – o que ele temia era perder Kyungsoo.

“Se eu te convidasse para ir ao vilarejo do meu clã materno para as festividades da Deusa”, Kyungsoo perguntou certa manhã – estavam os dois no jardim dos fundos da casa de Baekhyun, Taehyung praticando sua mizmar, Hayoung bordando, o próprio Baekhyun descascando vagens que sua madrasta cozinharia para o almoço daquele dia. “Você iria?”

Baekhyun largou as vagens na bacia, as sobrancelhas soerguidas pela surpresa do convite. Kyungsoo tinha feito como Baekhyun pedira; tinha passado a falar mais, compartilhar mais de sua vida e de suas ideias com seu amigo. Ir ao vilarejo de seu clã, no entanto, era mais que uma história, era uma parte concreta de sua vida que oferecia a Baekhyun. A ancestralidade é algo sagrado, é sabido. Uma vez na terra de seus antepassados, Kyungsoo pagaria tributo às suas almas, rezaria para eles, acenderia velas e visitaria túmulos, sempre acompanhado por Baekhyun. Era íntimo demais – o tipo de peregrinação feita por irmãos, consortes, amantes. Não à toa Kyungsoo sentira a necessidade de tanto tato para fazer o convite.

“Iria”, Baekhyun respondeu, com um sorriso singelo. “Na próxima lua minguante?”

Dali a uma semana. As festividades da Deusa eram um grande evento em vilarejos remotos e em territórios dominados pelos clãs, mas nas vilas movimentadas, que ficavam na rota da seda e das especiarias, dominadas pelo comércio e cuja população era em grande de parte composta por estrangeiros e alfas de negócio, o culto às divindades locais era tido como superstição, costume de povos arcaicos. Ademais, ceder àquele tipo de espiritualidade, que enaltecia uma divindade ômega, a qual reinava no panteão de deuses menores, todos estes alfas e betas, não era algo que favorecia aos alfas. Adorar _o grande útero que pariu o mundo_ era ceder um pouco da primazia alfa – algo que eles não suportariam.

Alguns ômegas casados aproveitavam a época para tirar merecidas férias de suas crias e de seu consorte. Logo após as bodas, era comum que fossem acompanhados por seus consortes, mas, depois dessa primeira vez, a presença dos alfas – ou betas – não era requisitada. Baekhyun tinha certeza de que Luhan faria a peregrinação, ainda que não tivesse sido um devoto cumpridor de tradições em seus tempos de solteirice. Minseok talvez também viesse para fazer uma visita a sua terra natal e a seus velhos amigos. Baekhyun esperava que sim – sentia falta dele.

Kyungsoo sabia o que significava aquele convite e sabia o que significava que Baekhyun o tivesse aceitado. Estava soterrado pela esperança, pela confirmação dessa esperança, e sobretudo pelo medo de que ela fosse real e acabasse por se concretizar. O que faria diante de um avanço de Baekhyun? Pior, o que faria se fosse ele próprio a tomar a iniciativa? Via-se a ponto de fazer isso. Até quando poderia controlar o ímpeto de tomar os lábios dele nos seus, não tinha certeza. Seu lado sensato gritava admoestações, ralhava com ele e o aconselhava a voltar atrás em seu convite. Mas há muito tempo Kyungsoo vinha deixando seu lado mais primitivo levar a melhor naqueles embates. Desde que conhecera Baekhyun, seu bom senso havia se tornado uma voz irritante no fundo de sua mente, ou, na melhor das hipóteses, um escudo que retardava ataques, mas que não chegava a proteger verdadeiramente. Bom, não mais. Insensato, inconsequente. Kyungsoo ia em frente, sem se importar se o que havia adiante era terra firme ou um despenhadeiro. Qualquer queda que o atirasse nos braços de Baekhyun seria bem-vinda.


	13. XIII. Militat omnis amans

Sua omma o ajudara a se vestir com as indumentárias tradicionais. Não fazia a peregrinação desde a época da mocidade, talvez por isso mesmo estivesse tão investida em preparar o filho mais novo para ir em seu lugar. Kyungsoo veria a cunhada e também o irmão, de modo que sua omma o encarregou de levar presentes e provisões que o jovem casal dificilmente encontraria perto da nova casa. Após o enlace, três voltas de sol atrás, os dois haviam se retirado para os confins do vilarejo ancestral do clã Do – Seungsoo recebera terras de seu appa como presente de casamento e decidira mudar-se para lá com a mulher, a fim de juntos colherem riquezas de seu vasto território. Os altares da Deusa Mãe ficavam algumas léguas de distância da propriedade de seu hyung, mas Kyungsoo esperava visitá-los ao fim das festividades. Baekhyun o acompanharia.

Naquela manhã, ao subir na carruagem na qual Baekhyun viera buscá-lo, sua omma tecendo mil e uma recomendações à porta de casa, Kyungsoo considerou desistir de ir ao festival; estava inseguro, incerto, atolado em ansiedades. Sim, havia ômegas que peregrinavam juntos, que compartilhavam a vivência dos rituais, mas esses costumavam ser irmãos ou amigos tão chegados quanto irmãos – aparentemente, era isso o que Kyungsoo e Baekhyun haviam se tornado aos olhos do mundo. Irmãos de alma que dividem a cama, trocam segredos, prestam homenagens à Deusa – _uma experiência tão íntima_ – e andam por aí como gêmeos siameses. Algo mais forte que sangue unia esses ômegas solteiros que faziam romagem em pares, era sabido. Havia quem os chamasse de espíritos afins, duas labaredas de vida acendidas pela mesma centelha. Baekhyun sorriu e o tomou num abraço apertado ao se cumprimentarem. Mal fazia um dia que não se viam. Também conta como desejo quando se deseja fundir-se ao ser amado? Kyungsoo prolongou o abraço por mais tempo que o necessário, muito mais do que seria considerado apropriado; suspirou contra o pescoço de Baekhyun, cujos pelos já estavam arrepiados contra sua pele. Que os outros pensasse naquilo como amizade somente, Kyungsoo, mesmo sem querer e ainda assim querendo, faria Baekhyun entender o que poderiam ser.

E o que seriam, por fim? Amantes clandestinos ou dois desgraçados consumidos pela chama que por tolice haviam alimentado, já não importava. Kyungsoo ia perecer se não o tivesse. Tal era a intensidade de sua atração; tinha anuviado seu julgamento, o transformado num inconsequente. Mas continuava a voltar atrás. Não, não podia. Mas _precisava_. E no entanto, estava ciente do quanto era errado. Como pode um homem sedento resistir se tem diante de si um oásis banhado pela água mais límpida, mais refrescante... Antes que reunisse coragem suficiente para enfim tomar uma atitude, Kyungsoo temia enlouquecer. Ao se separarem, fitou as faces ligeiramente ruborizadas de seu amigo. Até parecia que também ele enfrentava seu suplício. Kyungsoo se perguntou por quanto tempo teriam que sofrer. Àquela altura, já tinha ligado os pontos e intuído que Baekhyun não recuaria se se precipitasse em sua direção. Kyungsoo, porém, só se arrastava, perseguindo a própria cauda como uma lesma atordoada.

⌘

O resto da viagem seguiu com tranquilidade; o que era um milagre, levando em conta que, ao sair de casa, Kyungsoo estava terrivelmente tenso. Baekhyun era bom em fazê-lo rir, afinal. Sem precisar saber por que o amigo se comportava de forma esquisita, o havia ajudado a relaxar. É claro que Baekhyun suspeitava do motivo, mas essas suspeitas foram logo descartadas – elas eram perigosas, pois fomentavam suas esperanças e o faziam fantasiar. Já não se permitia ir tão longe, não quando a lembrança de Jongin se curvando na direção de Kyungsoo estava sempre em algum lugar de sua mente, pronta para imergir a qualquer momento e convencê-lo de que era ridículo achar que tinha alguma chance contra seu rival. Nada como lembrar de Kyungsoo em seu pré-cio implorando para que chamasse Jongin; era o bastante para fazê-lo voltar a si.

A primeira parada que fizeram foi no vilarejo vizinho; já se aproximava a hora do almoço e eles desceram da carruagem para fazer uma refeição na casa de uma das matronas do clã de Hyerin. Baekhyun dissera que Seohyun-ssi era tia, tia-avó ou esposa de um dos tios de sua madrasta, que diferença fazia? Zhou Mi prometera uma carona para uma das primas de Hyerin e lá estava a garota, os esperando cheia de entusiasmo. Seu nome era Seungwan e ela jurava que havia encontrado com Baekhyun em várias ocasiões, apesar de ele não ter nenhuma lembrança disso. _Eu cresci bastante desde a última vez_ , ela esclareceu, os conduzindo para dentro. A ahjumma já tinha posto a mesa; na verdade, o que os esperava era um banquete. Só a sopa de ruibarbo e morango seria suficiente para matar seu apetite, mas Baekhyun fez questão de experimentar cada prato que via em sua frente. Kyungsoo nunca o vira comer tanto. Um prato fundo de arroz com especiarias, carne de bode e canela foi devorado por seu hyung em questão de minutos. Ele botava tudo para dentro com a ajuda do _chal_ , o leite de camelo fermentado dos povos do deserto, além de vinho de arroz e algumas doses de aguardente de coco. Kyungsoo também tinha se empanturrado, mas nada se comparava à voracidade de Baekhyun. Com a boca cheia, ele afirmava que nunca comera nada tão bom e a cada elogio se punha a comer ainda mais, com a aprovação da ahjumma, a qual também se alimentava com fartura. Seungwan achava tudo aquilo muito engraçado, embora mal se ouvisse sua voz – estava ocupada demais em mastigar, assim como todos à mesa. Seohyun-ssi e sua família se despediram do grupo após aquela refeição épica, mas não sem antes de receberem das mãos da anfitriã um embrulho com mais comida, para variar. Ela tinha embalado uma garrafa de chal, outra de aguardente de coco e uma última de leite de camelo fermentado; havia pão de grão de bico, cardamomo e pó de café, açúcar, pão lavash e queijo de cabra.

Sorte a de Baekhyun que tivesse escolhido para vestir uma túnica leve e um saiote frouxo; se suas roupas fossem justas e apertassem sua barriga estufada, ele certamente teria que se despir para poder respirar. O estômago pesado fez os três dormirem pesadamente pelo resto da tarde – o crepúsculo ia baixando no céu quando o cocheiro parou outra vez e bateu na portinhola para avisá-los que tinham chegado à vila onde passariam à noite. Ômegas desmarcados não atravessam o deserto durante a noite, não se eles têm alguma intenção de conservar sua honra e donzelice. Era comum surgirem histórias sobre alfas errantes e mal intencionados que perseguiam ômegas em peregrinação e os atacavam na primeira oportunidade. Baekhyun achava bem possível que esses contos de terror fossem verdadeiros. Não duvidava da capacidade alfa para fazer o mal e, com Kyungsoo a seu lado, tinha mais um motivo para querer os malfeitores bem longe.

Havia um punhado de ômegas nos arredores da estalagem onde iriam se hospedar. Alguns bebiam _chal_ na taberna do andar de baixo, um ou dois subiam a escada rumo a seus quartos e ainda havia um grupo menor na varanda da estalagem, bebericando um café de aroma forte, provavelmente temperado com cardamomo e canela. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo rumaram para dentro, já Seungwan aceitou uma xícara de café de outra garota ômega e se deixou ficar na varanda. O cocheiro, um beta de meia-idade, foi instalado nos fundos da estalagem, num puxadinho onde os serviçais estavam sendo acomodados.

Em vez de fazerem sua última refeição do dia na taberna, Kyungsoo e Baekhyun comeram o que ainda sobrava do embrulho ofertado pela ahjumma. O que mais os empolgava no pacote não era bem a comida, e sim a bebida. As garrafas de chal e aguardente pareciam especialmente convidativas depois de um dia inteiro sacolejando na estrada. O quarto que haviam alugado era algo simples e contava apenas com o básico; dois pares de cama com três lugares cada, uma mesa meio bamba de madeira, cinco bancos a rodeá-la e um criado-mudo com uma jarra e um conjunto de copos, pratos, uma cumbuca e um pote de água, todos de barro, além de talheres toscos e toalhas de algodão dobradas. Levando a garrafa de aguardente consigo, Baekhyun sentou-se à mesa e simplesmente bebeu do gargalo, sua garganta queimando com a ardência do álcool forte. Assim como seu amigo, Kyungsoo dispensou os copos de barro e, recebendo a garrafa das mãos dele, tomou sua dose.

“Vamos nos embebedar agora, esse é o plano?”, o mais novo perguntou, rindo-se. Fosse o plano ou não, Kyungsoo o seguia à risca. Antes que Baekhyun tomasse sua segunda dose, Kyungsoo já se beneficiava da terceira. Isso não passou despercebido a Baekhyun, todavia, ele preferiu não admoestar seu hyung. _Que nos embriaguemos_ , ele pensou. Logo o quarto era preenchido de risadas, a atmosfera leve e galhofeira. As observações de Baekhyun sobre o casamento de Jongdae levavam Kyungsoo às gargalhadas. Troçasse dos convidados estocando os quitutes discretamente em bolsas escondidas sob seus lenços, troçasse dos próprios noivos ou até de si mesmo, dançando e tropeçando nos tapetes enrugados, de todo modo seu dongsaeng achava hilário. Sequer podia culpar o álcool que já agia em seu organismo: Kyungsoo iria rir até se Baekhyun brincasse de fazer barulho de peido com a boca. E por fim era disso mesmo que ria. Baekhyun só parou por que Kyungsoo se queixou de dores na barriga.

O riso foi se esvanecendo, até que o ômega mais velho se recompôs. O frio do deserto o fez se recolher contra si mesmo e se cobrir melhor com sua capa de lã de camelo. De repente, ficou sério. Uma ruga surgiu em sua testa e ele limpou a garganta, que ainda ardia pela aguardente. Despejou a água do pote nos copos de barro, um para si, outro para Kyungsoo.

“Tenho algo para perguntar”, Baekhyun anunciou, o semblante de repente taciturno. “Não quero te constranger, por isso não precisa responder se não quiser... Quando você estava à beira do cio, me pediu que eu lhe trouxesse Jongin.”

Uma quietude irrequieta se introduziu no cômodo, súbita e traiçoeiramente.

“Você o deseja, Kyungsoo?”

E Kyungsoo ficou sóbrio de imediato.

“Se eu o desejo?”, ele repetiu, atônito. A bem da verdade, não tinha lembrança nenhuma de ter clamado por Jongin. Delírio pré-cio era apenas um sintoma que acometia ômegas, Baekhyun sabia disso. Por que então ele levaria esse incidente em conta, como se fosse algo que Kyungsoo diria se estivesse em pleno controle de suas faculdades mentais? Que tivesse chamado por seu futuro noivo, não significava nada. “Não, eu não o desejo”

“Mas se casará com ele em breve.”

“Não tenho certeza disso, hyung.”

“Você deu sua palavra.”

“Sou apenas um ômega”, ele rebateu, ríspido. “Do que vale minha palavra? Se eu quiser voltar atrás, só me bastaria pedir que me escusassem da obrigação e lamentar por ter feito o clã de Jongin perder seu tempo. Não seria algo sem precedência, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun rolou os olhos – um riso de escárnio pairava no canto de seus lábios. Vermelhos como casca de maçã e tingidos com o mesmo rubor de suas bochechas, embora este fosse mais leve, apenas um indício do sangue que tinha lhe subido à cabeça.

“Nós já falamos sobre isso, não sei por que você insiste em trazer esse assunto à tona, se ele só causa atrito entre nós.”

Kyungsoo deixou seu assento e foi em direção à cama. Como se levado pelo vento, Baekhyun logo se pôs de pé e o interpelou, o segurando pelo antebraço.

“Ele está apaixonado por você”, sibilou, seu olhar trêmulo traindo o quanto aquilo o perturbava. “Jongin acha que te ama, e é fácil perceber o quanto ele está convencido disso.”

Delicadamente, Kyungsoo se livrou do aperto de Baekhyun.

“Isso é problema dele, hyung, não meu.”

Baekhyun, de irritado e combativo, agora se deixava abater pela tristeza. Sentou-se na beira da cama e ergueu o queixo; fitava Kyungsoo como se esperasse por palavras que o tranquilizassem. Talvez uma promessa.

“Seja sincero comigo, Kyungsoo-ah”, o ômega mais jovem arregalou os olhos. Mais do que um pedido, Baekhyun lhe fazia uma súplica. Kyungsoo nunca o tinha visto tão fragilizado, tão... _nu_. “Fale a verdade para mim. Eu pedi que você me contasse tudo a seu respeito, mas sei que certas coisas são melhores se permanecerem em segredo, até para um melhor amigo. Não quero que se case com Jongin, pois o quero para mim. Porém, essa escolha é somente sua para tomar. Só peço que converse comigo. Me prepare para o pior. Eu vou respeitar e apoiar qualquer decisão que você tomar, saiba disso.”

Era como se Kyungsoo tivesse perdido o dom da fala. Baekhyun o queria para si, ele afirmara. Mas o queria como? Como amigo, como amante? Antes que pudesse interrogá-lo, Seungwan entrou no quarto, bocejando e se queixando do frio que deixara seus dedos dormentes. Baekhyun já havia adormecido muito antes de ela subir, de qualquer maneira. Kyungsoo sempre esteve ciente da lentidão de suas reações. A perplexidade o tomava de assalto e o paralisava; até abandoná-lo de vez, ele poderia ficar horas tentando fazer sentido do que havia acontecido, procurando entender, encontrar uma resposta. Baekhyun, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, lhe causava espanto e o fazia com uma facilidade aterradora. Era custoso acompanhá-lo em seu ritmo alvoroçado, Baekhyun corria em disparada enquanto Kyungsoo contava passo por passo. Que futuro tem uma águia junto a um caracol? Baekhyun abria as asas e levantava voo, já Kyungsoo se refugiava para dentro de sua casca.

_Eu estou apaixonado por você_ , foram seus últimos pensamentos antes de cair no sono. _Acho que te amo, e é fácil perceber o quanto estou convencido disso_.

Durante a noite, sua mão havia se esticado pelo lençol e agarrado a de Baekhyun. Quando o ômega mais velho acordou, a dor latejando em sua cabeça, soube que tinha feito besteira. Malfeito que não pode ser desfeito. Agora precisava dar um salto de fé, decidiu, ao entrelaçar seus dedos aos de um Kyungsoo ainda adormecido.


End file.
